Mardi Gras Mambo
by LA Calleigh
Summary: Horatio follows Calleigh to Mardi Gras, leaving Eric in charge of the lab. What will happen when Eric finds out that they are partying together? Early chapters are T, changed to M. Sexual content and Mardi Gras activities. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Mardi Gras Mambo

Calleigh sighed as she crossed the state line into Alabama. In just a couple of hours she would be back in Louisiana, and celebrating Mardi Gras with her brother and his family. She'd told Horatio that she needed some time off, didn't even tell him where she was going, just that she needed to get away for a few days. Things had been so strained between the two of them lately, she was sure he'd welcome her being gone. Little did she know that the minute she'd left the building, he was on the phone to her father. Kenwall was more than happy to give him the address and phone number of where she was heading after Horatio told him why he needed it.

Leaving Eric in charge, Horatio left early and went home to get packed. Calleigh had a few hours head start, and he didn't want to show up at her brother's house too late. Kenwall had offered to phone his son and let him know to expect another guest, but not to breathe a word to his sister. He looked down at the GPS in his Hummer. Her car was stopped at the state line going into Louisiana. There was a rest area there; maybe she'd stay long enough for him to catch up.

Calleigh walked into the restroom and splashed some water on her face. She'd almost fallen asleep going over the bridge, and she needed to stop and rest for a bit. She let the security guard know she'd be in her car, and lowered the seat to sleep for a bit. As an afterthought, she called her brother to let him know.

"You sure, Cal?"

"Yeah, I just need an hour or so. The speed dots woke me up going over the bridge."

"You shoulda waited until tomorrow, like Mamma said." Her brother couldn't wait to get off the phone and call Horatio to let him know that she would be right there waiting for him.

"Yeah, you're right, Big Brother. Is Mamma down here yet?"

"No, not until tomorrow. I'll be up waiting for you."

"Thanks." She yawned into the phone.

"Don't mention it." He hung up the phone, grinning from ear to ear, and dialed the number his father had given him.

"Horatio."

"Lt. Caine, this is Calleigh's brother."

His heart almost stopped with fear.

"Don't worry, nothing's wrong." Horatio let out the breath he'd been holding. "I just wanted to let you know that Cal just called me, and she had to stop and the state line and take a quick nap. That should give you a chance to catch up with her."

"Is that safe?"

"Absolutely. It's a rest area right on the Mississippi-Louisiana state line, totally patrolled by armed security guards. Knowing our Cal, she already told them she'd be nappin'."

"I saw that her car had stopped on my GPS, I'm glad that's all it was."

"Cal's always on the safe side. She's probably better armed than those security guards, so I'd be careful if you're plannin' on wakin' her up."

"I always am with her, Mr. Duquesne, I always am."

Horatio hung up the phone smiling. He gave his GPS a quick check and saw that the town of Slidell was just inside the state line, and it was just across the lake from New Orleans. That would be a perfect spot for them to stay. As he crossed the bridge, he could see how easily she could have fallen asleep; there were few lights on the road, and nothing over the Pearl River or the West Pearl River. He was relieved when he finally saw the sign for the rest area. Calleigh's brother was right; this was a very nice area. He saw the patrolmen walking the grounds, a row of eighteen wheelers set for the night, and down toward the end of the building, right next to the security office, was Calleigh's Jeep. He pulled in next to it, and got out to talk to the guard. After assuring him that he meant Calleigh no harm, he slowly opened her door. There was no sense in locking in, as anyone wanting in could just cut her windows. As the door opened, she sat up with her gun pointed at Horatio's head. He knew that would be the case, and quickly moved the barrel upwards.

"Damnit, Horatio! I could have killed you! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I felt like going to Mardi Gras, and I saw your car here, and thought I'd check on you."

"More like you followed me. I didn't tell you where I was going intentionally. How did you…", she sighed loudly. "You called my dad, didn't you?"

"I did. I thought this might be a good time to re establish our friendship…maybe take it a step further."

"Friendship…a step further. Horatio, you have treated me like crap for the last year, no make that two years. I've been going through hell, and you've never been there for me, you just push me at Ryan and Eric."

At Eric's name Calleigh could see him grit his teeth. "Oh, I hit a nerve, did I? You have no one to blame but yourself."

"Calleigh, I wanted to get closer to you. I went to the chief, and Stetler overheard it. He threatened to have you tossed out of the department."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because he knew it would hurt me more."

She sighed deeply. "So now what?"

"How close have you and Eric become? Honestly."

"He's a very good friend."

"I want you to stop sleeping with him."

"You have no right to say that to me!"

"Calleigh, I plan to make it my right. Can you give me a chance while we're here? Or have I lost the chance for you to ever trust me again?"

"Horatio, I never stopped trusting you. You are the only man that I trust completely, that's never lied to me."

"Even Eric's lied to you?"

"Yeah, something about his father, I ask him and he skirts all around it. At least you give it to me straight, even if I don't like it."

He took her by the hand and pulled her from the Jeep. "So, now what?" He rubbed her arm gently.

"I'll have to call my brother and tell him you're coming. I don't know how Mamma's gonna take it."

Horatio looked down at the ground sheepishly, and then met her eyes with a grin. "Well, they're all expecting me, but when I talked to your brother about an hour or so ago, he suggested we stay in Slidell and then just drive across the lake into the Quarter."

"Oh, you and my brother, huh?" She laughed and put her head on his chest. "All right, Slidell it is. There's a hotel by the marina just off the I-10, you want to follow me?"

"Lead the way, Ma'am." He watched her get back into her Jeep, and then followed her to the motel. They parked side by side in the parking lot, and he hurried over to help her out of her vehicle.

"Hey, look, a Waffle House!"

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, a little. I guess we should check in first, so I can get my luggage out of this car that screams 'ROB ME' every time I take it anywhere."

"One room or two, Calleigh."

"Um, get one, but get two beds, then we can decide later."

"Good call, Sweetheart." Not thinking, he kissed her gently before going inside to register. The kiss left Calleigh reeling. When he came back outside for the luggage she had a different look in her eye. "What's wrong, Calleigh?"

"Nothing. I guess I'm just hungry. You want to walk over?"

He reached for her hand and held it gently. "Sounds good."

They walked over to the restaurant, and were seated in a booth. Calleigh didn't even pick up the menu. When the waitress walked over, she knew exactly what she wanted. "I'll have an All American, with a Pecan Waffle, with chocolate chips and bananas, grits, eggs over medium, and coffee, please."

"And for you, Sir?"

Horatio just stared at Calleigh.

"What? I told you I was hungry."

"What's good here?"

Calleigh shook her head and smiled. "Sorry, he's originally from up north, I haven't gotten him broke in yet. He'll have steak and eggs, medium rare for the steak over medium for the eggs, hash browns instead of grits, and coffee."

The waitress looked back at Horatio. "She's right." He watched the waitress head behind the counter and start repeating the order to the cook. "So you haven't gotten me broken in yet. And just how do you plan to do that, Ms. Duquesne?"

"Well, I thought we'd start here at Waffle House, it's one of my favorite places when I come home."

"And tomorrow?"

"Well, I was planning on hangin' out with the boys, but since you're here, I'll show you around, that is, after you take me to my favorite place for brunch."

"Is it close by?"

"Nope, it's in the Quarter. The Court of Two Sisters. It's absolutely amazing, Horatio. After that, we'll drive around and I'll show you some plantations, we'll play tourists if that's all right with you."

A whole day with Calleigh Duquesne. "It sounds wonderful, Sweetheart. What brought all this on?"

"You said you wanted a chance. You're never gonna get one hiding behind that desk of yours and by sending me out on calls with everyone but you all the time. This is our chance. We'll have tomorrow for quiet time, and then Monday and Tuesday you're gonna see me in a whole new light."

"Calleigh gone wild?" He smiled at her.

"Something like that. You didn't bring a camera with you, did you?"

"Just the one in my phone."

"When we get to Bourbon Street Tuesday, that phone goes into my pocket."

"What if I get a call?"

"Then my butt will vibrate." The waitress laughed at the comment as she placed the meals in front of her. "Could I get some Tabasco, please?"

Horatio watched as she put the spicy liquid on her eggs. "You're not going to put in on your grits?"

"No, but you should put it on your steak, your hash browns and your eggs." She reached over to sprinkle his meal.

"You do it, and you eat it, Calleigh. You know I hate that stuff."

She batted her eyes at him. "Then can I have a bite of your steak?"

He shook his head as he cut her a chunk of the rarest part of his steak, and laughed as she smothered it with Tabasco before shoving it into her mouth. "Why didn't you order steak if you wanted some?"

"Because I knew I could have some of yours." She giggled as she stabbed her waffle. "Anyway, a whole steak would have been too much with all of this."

"I don't know how you do it, Calleigh. You eat like a horse, and stay so slim."

"Hey, I don't eat like a horse. A colt maybe." She reached over and picked another bite of steak from his plate and rubbed it in the hot sauce. "And you don't eat enough to keep a bird alive." She popped the meat into her mouth and grinned. The next time she reached for a bite, he blocked her fork with his, and the two of them sat dueling like a couple of children for the remainder of their meal.

"You want some pie, Calleigh?"

She looked over at the refrigerator. "Only if you'll share a piece with me."

"Chocolate cream?"

"You know me too well."

He called the waitress over and ordered a slice of pie, and had their coffee cups refilled. Once the pie was eaten and they'd finished their coffee, they walked back to the motel hand in hand. "It looks like a storm is tryin' to move in."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, look out over the lake; you can't see the lights from the city anymore." About that time the clouds lit up with a flash of lightening. "Yep, we're going to get a storm, we'd better hurry and get inside, the rain comes on fast here."

Just as they stepped inside the lobby they heard the rain begin to fall hard outside. Calleigh checked at the desk for messages and found one from her brother. "Jack called…but you probably knew that, didn't you?"

"I haven't talked to him since we got here, Calleigh."

"I should call him back and, make sure everything is all right. Do you want to use the bathroom first?"

"I definitely need a shower. Tell your brother I said hello."

She watched him head into the bathroom and close the door before she dialed her brother. After answering his questions and giving him what for about inviting Horatio to Mardi Gras, she sent her family her love and hung up. They really meant well, but she hated them butting into her love life. She decided to brush her teeth and put her hair up before Horatio got out of the shower, then she could go right in when he was done and let him dress with some privacy. That's when she realized her makeup bag was in the same room with Horatio. "What the hell, he won't see me; I'll just slip in, grab it and slip out."

She quietly opened the bathroom door, careful not to allow too much steam to vent out at once. She couldn't believe her eyes. What had happened to those ugly plastic shower curtains? In their place was frosted glass, and what she saw through that glass left little to her imagination. She grabbed her makeup bag and quickly backed out of the bathroom, letting out the breath she'd been holding. Remembering what she needed the bag for in the first place, she quickly brushed her teeth and pulled her hair up into a knot, preparing for her shower. As she finished, Horatio emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. "I left you plenty of hot water, Sweetheart."

She didn't know what to say. As he brushed by, he took hold of her waist and kissed her cheek. "Are you all right, Calleigh?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just the storm, I guess. I won't be long; you can go ahead and go to sleep if you need to." She disappeared into the bathroom, and Horatio lay calmly in his bed trying to control his feelings. He could smell the vanilla of her body wash coming from the other room. He wanted nothing more than to return to the shower and help her wash every inch of that beautiful body. He'd be patient, though, let her set the pace. He asked her for a chance, and she was definitely giving him one. He heard the water turn off, so he grabbed his boxers and pulled them on before getting into bed.

Calleigh emerged from the bathroom in sleep shorts and a tank top, and Horatio's mouth went dry. He watched her move over to her bed and slip beneath the covers. "Good night, Handsome." She switched off her light and pulled the covers up around her neck.

"Good night, Beautiful." He set the alarm and then turned off his bedside lamp. "I set the alarm so we won't be late for brunch."

She yawned deeply. "Thanks."

Several hours later, Calleigh sat straight up in bed, awakened by a loud clap of thunder. The storm was right over head, and it felt like the room was shaking. When the lightening shook the room, she looked over at Horatio, who was sound asleep, oblivious to the ravaging skies outside. She made a snap decision. She threw back her covers and quickly moved over to his bed, slipping in next to him and pulling his arms around her.

"Calleigh?"

"Sorry, Horatio, it's the storm. Bad childhood memories. Do you mind?"

"Not at all, come here." He held her tighter. "You just relax, you're safe here. Close your eyes and try to get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Thanks, Handsome." She rubbed the arm that was cradling her."

Before he realized what he was saying, he answered, "My pleasure, Sweetheart." She didn't tense up, so he wasn't too worried. He kissed her on the top of her head and rubbed her back until he felt her breathing return to normal. "I love you, Calleigh."

Apparently she wasn't as deeply asleep as he thought, because he heard her reply, "I love you, too."

He smiled and held her a bit tighter. Things were definitely looking up. He couldn't wait to play tourist with her tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Mardi Gras Mambo

Chapter Two

Calleigh woke up wondering where she was. Moving her head slowly around the room, she knew she was in a motel, and she felt Eric's strong arms around her. That's when she looked down, and instead of the dark brown arms of her new boyfriend, she saw the red haired arms that could only belong to Horatio. The storm…she'd jumped out of her bed and into his. She tried to extricate herself without waking him up to no avail. He pulled her closer to him. "Where are you going? It's still early."

"Um, bathroom, and then I thought I'd make us some coffee." Horatio opened his arms to set her free. He wasn't ready to let her go.

"Come back to bed when you're done. I set the alarm last night, and the coffee is set to go automatically."

She nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. After she had closed the door, she turned on the faucet and looked in the mirror. "Come back to bed? With him. What am I doing? I said he could have a chance, but is this fair to Eric? I haven't even told him I'm here with Horatio." She finished in the bathroom, and when she returned to the bed, Horatio was on the phone. He motioned for her to be quiet until he'd finished his conversation and snapped his phone closed.

"Sorry, that was Eric, I didn't think you'd want him to know we were here together."

"Together? Horatio, you make it seem like we planned this. We didn't…you and my father and brother ganged up on me and planned this whole thing behind my back."

"Are you coming back to bed, or are we going to spend this last hour fighting instead of sleeping?"

"I'll be right back." She disappeared back into the bathroom, making sure her feet got as cold as possible on the cold tile floor. She grinned wickedly as she made her way back to the bedroom and climbed back into the bed with Horatio. '_This oughta fix him'_, she thought. She placed her feet along his lower legs and ran them up and down.

Retaliation was swift. He rolled her onto her back and had her pinned to the bed before she had the chance to move. "Nice trick with the floor tiles, Calleigh. Any other tricks you have up your sleeve? Or shall I just call Eric back and let him know exactly where you are. Underneath me in my bed."

Her eyes went wide. "You wouldn't dare."

He leaned down and kissed her gently. "Are you going to play fair? Or do I get dirty." He continued to place gentle kisses along her neckline, stopping at the hem of her tank top.

"Horatio."

"Yes? Do you want me to stop?" He continued the gentle assault, and she did nothing to push him away. Her hands moved into his hair, guiding him to where she wanted him.

"I should, but I can't. You know I'm with…" She couldn't say his name.

"Don't say it. Right now, you're with me, and if I have anything to say about it, that's the way it will be when we return to Miami, Calleigh." He leaned down and captured her mouth, and she returned the kiss with passion. He reached down and pulled off her tank top, leaving their chests bare to each other. "One of us had too many clothes on." His lips started their downward journey once again. "Stop me at any time, Sweetheart." She couldn't, she was powerless against him. His mouth found one breast while his hand found another. She was lost, holding his head there and reveling in the feelings he was giving her. She thought briefly of Eric, and how he never made her feel this way, but quickly brushed those thoughts out of her mind.

She wanted this. She wanted HIM. She pushed his head a bit lower, and he got the message, he moved down and slowly removed her pajama bottoms, and then positioned himself in between her legs. When he finally touched her where she ached, she almost came up off the bed.

"Are you all right, Calleigh?"

"Don't you dare stop."

He smiled as he continued his loving assaults on her pushing her further and further towards a release. When he knew she was almost there, he stopped and moved back up her body, reaching down and removing his boxers. She reached down to stroke him, and her soft skin against his almost caused him to combust right there. "This is your last chance to say no, Calleigh"

"I said yes, Horatio, please, yes!"

That was the last encouragement he needed. With one swift stroke he was buried deep inside her, and he knew she was now his. He couldn't move at first, the feeling of being with her was just too great. She wrapped her legs around him and dug her nails into his back. He began to move, slowly at first, and then began to follow the rhythm she was setting for them. He never imagined that his sweet, demure Calleigh could be such a tiger in bed.

Afterwards, she lay in the bed clinging to him. She'd never known a man…she didn't want to ever let go. She could never go back to Eric or any other man. He'd ruined her. He was always the one she could count on for everything, and now he'd proven himself as a lover. "Promise you'll never leave me, Horatio."

"What, Calleigh?"

"You wanted a chance. I hadn't planned on this, but now, I mean, this wasn't just one time sex was it. It wasn't just to one-up Eric?"

"Absolutely not, Calleigh. I actually didn't plan on this either. When I asked you back to bed, it was just to sleep for another hour. If you hadn't pulled the cold feet on the leg trick, we'd still be sleeping."

"So, I guess one of us will have to install tile in our bathrooms."

"I already have it in mine." He kissed her softly. "So, what's our plan for the day?"

"You are taking me to brunch, remember?"

"That's right…Court of Two Sisters, French Quarter. You'd better get ready, then"

She smiled as she headed to the bathroom. Once she closed the door she sat down and tears filled her eyes. What was she going to tell Eric? She didn't want to hurt him, but her decision to be with Horatio was final. She had a few days to decide, she could get Horatio to help her with that. They'd gotten into this together; he could help her get out of the mess she'd gotten herself into with Eric. But she wouldn't think about that today. Today she'd take a page out of Scarlett O'Hara's book…tomorrow was another day. And it was Lundi Gras, time for fun. She washed her face and returned to the room to find Horatio dressed. "Um, you might not want to wear that dark color. I'm taking you to Café duMonde, and the powdered sugar will show all over that." She giggled as she pulled another shirt out of his luggage. "Here, wear this, cooler, and won't show the sugar."

"You're the boss."

"Just until we get home." She smiled as she watched him change his shirt. She really did love this man.


	3. Chapter 3

Mardi Gras Mambo

Chapter Three

The couple exited the motel and headed into the parking lot.

"Your car or mine?"

"Yours, but I'm driving. I am NOT taking that Jeep into the Quarter."

"Why are you driving my car?"

"Oh, come on, Horatio, it's not like I've never driven your Hummer. You don't know the area, and it'll be easier than having to give you directions all the time."

"It has a GPS."

She reached for his pocket. "Just give me the keys, Handsome." She reached and pulled out the keys, kissing his cheek at the same time.

"Hey, you cheated!" He grabbed for her as she sprinted toward the Hummer.

"I never said I played fair, Mr. Let Me Call Calleigh's Dad and Brother."

"Ok, you win. Will you open the door please, Ma'am?"

She grinned as she pushed the unlock button on the driver's door. Soon they were on the I-10 heading away from New Orleans.

"Calleigh, aren't we going the wrong way, Sweetheart?" She looked at him and smiled. "Calleigh?"

"I changed my mind. Remember I told you I'd take you to the place where I first kissed a boy?" He nodded. "Well, they now offer brunch, so I thought we could go up there, it's quite a ways, but they serve until two."

"And how far is quite a ways?"

"Well, this is the fastest, route. It's just a little over two hours away from here, up above Baton Rouge." She looked over and saw the frown on his face. "Oh, come on, Horatio. You're going to love it. Oh, and not too far from it is Port Hudson, the site of the largest military battles in Louisiana. There's a huge cemetery there, and I thought we could stop there, since I know how much you love Civil War history."

"You're right, I do."

"How about we stop there on the way back?"

"You think we'll have time?"

"We'll make time, Handsome. I want you to see as much as my old home as you can."

The drive to St. Francisville was long, but enjoyable. Calleigh showed Horatio all the points of interest along the way. One they turned north from Baton Rouge, Horatio began to get a little worried. "How much longer, Calleigh?"

"Oh, come on…you are not seriously saying are we there yet, are you?"

He chuckled. "Yes, I guess I am."

"Not far. See that road right there?" He looked over and nodded. "That's the road to the cemetery I told you about. We're right in the middle of where the battle took place. Most of the graves there are unknowns, there were so many killed on both sides. Sixty eight hundred Confederate troops held off thirty thousand Union troops for forty eight days. It was the longest siege in the Civil War."

"So why haven't I heard about this before?"

"Because Lincoln was at Gettysburg, they got the attention." She grinned at him. "No one wanted to hear how a little band of rebels held off the Yankees for over a month."

"No, I guess not."

"The general only surrendered because Vicksburg had fallen. He decided that there wasn't anything to be gained by sacrificing more young men. They were almost out of ammunition, and were out of food; they just ate what they could find…rats, mules, horses…and all for nothing. The Union still took over the area. To this day it's the longest siege in American military history."

"You know your Civil War history well."

"It was a required subject in school, and they emphasized the local battles. Hey, here's our turn off to where I'm taking you."

"Myrtles?"

"You'll love this place, I promise!" She smiled at him and continued down the long driveway. As she rounded the last corner, the plantation came into view. "Isn't it beautiful? Just like we stepped back into time. It was built just before 1800."

"And I suppose you're going to tell me it's haunted."

"Now, how'd you know that?" She pulled the Hummer into a parking place in front of the restaurant. "But don't worry, the ghosts stay out of the restaurant, Horatio." She smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him along as he looked over his shoulder at the massive plantation.

They laughed and made small talk throughout their brunch, and afterwards, Horatio offered Calleigh a surprise. "How would you like to stay here tonight, rather than driving all the way back, and then we can just go into New Orleans tomorrow?"

"Really? It's kind of expensive, Horatio."

"You let me worry about that. Are you ready? Let's go see if they have a room available."

"You really want to stay in a real haunted house."

"If something as small as a thunderstorm can drive you into my arms, imagine what a ghost can do." He took her hand and led her over to the plantation, where he was pleased to find out the best room was available. "We'll take it." He smiled and paid the clerk, and they were shown to the Judge Clarke Woodruff Suite.

"Ok, hotshot, you got me up here, we didn't even bring luggage, so what's your plan?"

"Well, I thought first we'd take the tour, I've never seen a real haunted house before. Something tells me that you've been here before, though."

"When I was a young, my parents brought my brothers and I here. I thought I saw one of the ghosts and ran outside. I met this boy, and he told me he'd show me a place where there weren't any ghosts. We talked for a bit, and then his mother hollered for him. Before he ran back to her, he leaned in and kissed me. That was my first kiss."

"How old were you?"

"Thirteen. What are you frowning at, he was the same age, and there was no magic, no spark, not like when…"

He took a step closer to her. "Like…what, Calleigh?"

"Like when you kiss me. Horatio, are sure this is a good idea?"

He moved closer and took her in his arms. "You mean this?"

She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I can't fight you, this feels so good."

He kissed the top of her head. "So, the tour starts in a few minutes, let's see if another ghost will scare you, so I can show you what a grown up kiss is like."

"I have to wait?"

"Calleigh, if I kiss you now, we'll never make it to the tour."

She smiled and blushed. "Good idea, Handsome. Let's go take that tour."

They walked downstairs hand in hand and joined the tour group, and looked around, hoping to see one of the many ghosts that their guide described. They were disappointed when they found none, but kept their hopes up that they might see one come nightfall. After the tour they explored the grounds, sitting under one of the large oaks and taking in the beauty of the property.

"I noticed the restaurant is closed tonight, how about we head back down the road to that little diner we saw?"

Calleigh nodded. "I'll need to go upstairs and get my purse. No, don't get up, enjoy the view, I'll be right back." Without thinking, she leaned down and gave him a quick kiss, then hurried back into the main house.

As Horatio watched her enter the dwelling, he saw a shadow appear in an upstairs window. It appeared to be two small children, but as he stood up to look closer, they were gone. He went inside to inquire about them, as it was clear on the rules that no unattended children were allowed.

"Which window did you see them, Sir?"

"The one in front, overlooking the garden."

"Oh, you've just seen a couple of our ghosts. There were children who died here, and sometimes our guests simply see them some hear them laughing or crying. They're harmless, though, as are all of our ghosts."

"So this place is actually haunted."

Calleigh came up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. "I told you it was haunted, you didn't believe me?"

"Your husband saw the two children looking at him from the garden window."

"And I suppose your CSI training kicked in and you simply had to investigate, now didn't you, Handsome?"

"CSI?"

"We're both crime scene investigators from Miami. I grew up around here, so I brought him here for Mardi Gras. And now I'm going to take him to that little diner down the road for some dinner."

"They have excellent food."

"I was hoping they did, the parking lot was packed."

"Folks drive all the way from Baton Rouge for their BBQ"

"Enough said, let's go, I haven't had decent BBQ since my last time home."

"Yes, Ma'am."

It was well after dark by the time they returned to the plantation and headed upstairs to their room. Calleigh clung to Horatio's arm all the way up the stairs, and didn't release him until they were inside the room with the door locked.

"I thought you liked haunted houses, Sweetheart."

"I did too, but after you saw that ghost today…"

"Calleigh, you know there any number of reasons for what I saw. Now, come on, let's get ready for bed."

She looked at the queen sized bed and back at Horatio. "I need a shower first." She walked into the bathroom and froze. "Horatio, come look at this." There was no shower, just an oversized claw foot tub.

"Does that give you any ideas, Sweetheart?" He moved closer behind her and ran his hands down her arms.

She sighed and leaned back against him. "Does that mean you want to join me?"

"It does." He pulled her closer, moving her hair out of the way, and began kissing the back of her neck. She tilted her head and moaned in pleasure.

"Will you fill the tub while I get undressed?" She turned in his arms and kissed him softly.

"Absolutely, Sweetheart." He kissed her one more time before releasing her and turning his attention to the bathtub. There was an assortment of bath products in a large basket on a shelf, so he chose a vanilla scented bubble bath and began filling the tub with warm water. He pulled a large towel off the wall and tossed it out into the bedroom onto the bed.

"Thanks for the towel." She came into the bathroom with her hair pulled up, and the towel draped around her thin frame.

"You're welcome, I'll be right back." He pulled another towel from the rack and moved into the bedroom to change while Calleigh lowered herself into the tub. He reappeared in a matter of seconds, and slipped into the warm water behind her.

She leaned back against him and sighed. "This feels heavenly. I love the smell of these bubbles. Where did you get them?"

"There's a basket on the shelf. You always smell like vanilla, so I thought you'd like this scent."

"You notice everything, don't you?"

"Everything about you." He reached over and grabbed a washcloth and pushed her forward and began washing her back, then moved on to her arms before stopping.

"Don't stop there. You started this, you'd better finish it."

He picked up the cloth and continued bathing her, until every inch of her body had been scrubbed. "Ok, my turn to wash you." She turned in the tub and wrapped her legs around his waist and began to run the cloth over his body. She could feel the effect she was having on him, and moved a bit closer to him.

"Calleigh."

"Yes?" She moved her body back and forth, feeling his hard length against the part of her body that ached for him. "Yes."

He lifted her gently and slowly slid inside of her. Neither one of them moved, just stared into each other's eyes. Calleigh finally started rocking against him, holding her arms around his neck. He leaned down to suckle her breast as she moved, causing her to cry out. Her climax came quickly, and his not long afterward, and they sat in the cooling water, intertwined for several minutes, until their breathing started to slow to normal.

"Are you all right?"

"More than all right, Horatio. That was absolutely amazing."

"How about we try for more than amazing in that beautiful four poster bed?"

"Sounds wonderful." He carefully lifted her out of the tub and they dried each other, softly caressing each other's bodies. Then he lifted her into his arms, and carried her to the bed, depositing her under the covers that he had turned down before their bath. They made love once again before drifting off to sleep.

Several hours later, Calleigh was awakened by a noise in the room. "Horatio…Horatio, wake up, I think someone's in here."

Horatio's eyes snapped open and he strained to look around the room. "Calleigh, I don't see anything."

A scraping sound was heard from across the room. "Did you hear that? Horatio, someone's in here." Suddenly a soft glow appeared and slowly moved towards the bed. "NOW do you see something?"

A shadowy figure appeared behind the glow of a candle as it continued to move towards the couple. Calleigh clung tightly to Horatio's arm as they sat up in bed. "Calleigh, the door's locked from the inside. You saw me do it."

"I want to leave, let's just go."

"It's the middle of the night; we can't drive back to the motel now."

She released his arms and dove back under the covers. "Make it go away, do something."

"Calleigh, there's got to be an explanation for this, you know it can't be real."

"Well it looks pretty darned real to me, Horatio. I don't know why I let you talk me into spending the night here."

He moved back under the covers beside her. "Would you like me to take your mind off of it?" He ran his hands along her sides. "I'm sure whoever it is won't want to watch us." He moved on top of her and began to caress her body.

"You promise?"

"No promises, Sweetheart, just close your eyes and let me love you." They began to make love again, and Calleigh quickly forgot her fear. When they were done, the apparition had vanished. "See, Calleigh, all gone."

The room was once again shrouded in darkness, and Calleigh snuggled close to Horatio. "I am never letting you talk me into something like this again. Just you wait; I'll get you for this." She kissed him gently.

"Go to sleep, we've got a big day tomorrow." He gathered her into his arms, holding her close.

"Don't let go."

"Never, Calleigh. Never."

He stayed awake until he was sure she'd fallen asleep, holding her tightly as promised. He kissed her softly on the top of her head, and then followed her into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Mardi Gras Mambo

Chapter Four

The next morning, after a filling breakfast at the inn, Calleigh and Horatio were heading south toward Port Hudson. A short ten minutes later, Calleigh pulled the Hummer into the state park. "I think we'd better stick to the driving tour, neither one of us has the right shoes for the hike."

"How long is the hike?"

"It's six miles, and no way am I walking that in these shoes. It's going to be hard enough in the Quarter with all the brick sidewalks." She pulled the vehicle up to the ranger's booth and paid, and was handed a park map. "Here you go, make yourself useful and tell me which way I'm supposed to go."

"I thought that's why you were driving; you're supposed to know all this."

She pulled the Hummer over to the side of the road and climbed out, slamming the door. Horatio got out quickly and met her at the back of the Hummer. "All right, what's the matter?"

"Just give me the damned map and drive."

"Calleigh, what's wrong?"

She moved forward and placed her head on his chest. "Oh, I don't know, I'm sorry. I just don't know what's gotten in to me. I guess Chloe scared me more than I thought she did."

"Calleigh, I don't think what we saw was really Chloe. I don't think that any of those ghost sightings are real."

"All right, then explain how someone got into our room, through a locked door and stood over our bed."

He put his arms around her and held her tight. "I can't explain it. I'm sorry I talked you into staying there, and I'm sorry we didn't just leave when you asked me to."

"Will you drive? I'll give you the directions and I'll try not to be such a smartass."

He looked down and kissed her nose. "But you're such a beautiful smartass."

"Thanks, I think. We'd better get to sightseeing so we can get to Lundi Gras."

He put his arm around her waist and led her to the passenger door, opening it for her and helping her in. They glanced at the map together for a moment. "If you follow the road to the right, it looks like it'll take us all the way around the park and we can stop where we want to."

"Sounds good, Sweetheart." He kissed her softly and returned to the driver's side of the vehicle. "Ready?" She nodded softly, smiling as they began their tour.

After spending a couple of hours in the park, they were ready to leave. Calleigh looked at her watch. "We're doing good on time. We need to be in the Quarter before three for the festivities. There's also a bit of shopping I want to do. I have to find you some appropriate Mardi Gras clothing."

"What's wrong with my suits?"

"Normally nothing, but this is Mardi Gras, we can't have you looking like a tourist."

"Calleigh, I am a tourist."

"Yes, but you're with me, which makes you a local, so you have to dress and act like one."

"Act?"

"Remember last night I said I'd get you back for Chloe? Well, this is it, Handsome."

"I don't think I want to know. Is this the turn off for New Orleans already?"

"Yes, take I-10 east, but this time we don't take the I-12. We're going straight into New Orleans. You'll like this way, it follows the river. I'm going to have you make one more stop, well not a stop, just a turn off to look at a plantation. It's in Vacherie."

"How far from here?"

"Oh, it's a ways; I'll watch the signs for you. It's just such a pretty place, it's called Oak Alley. The entire walkway to the front of the place is lined with huge oak trees on both sides, they meet in the middle."

"It sounds beautiful."

"It is, that's why I want to show it to you, do you mind?"

"Not at all, I love playing tourist with you."

"We just have to watch the time. The Lundi Gras celebration is so much fun, I'd hate for you to miss it." She flashed him a bright smile. "Music, dancing, fireworks…and then Rex shows up at six and declares the start of Mardi Gras."

"Rex?"

"Sorry, Rex is the King of Carnival. Every year a Coast Guard vessel brings him across the river to Spanish Plaza for the festivities. It's something everyone should see at least once. Did you know that Mardi Gras parades date back to the late 1800s? It's also an official legal holiday, no school, no mail, no banks, just lots of fun."

"You're just full of historical information, aren't you?"

"You have no idea." She laughed and pointed to an exit sign. "Here's where you want to exit, then turn right. They drove to Oak Alley and parked on the levee across from the entrance.

"That is amazing. Those trees have got to be hundreds of years old."

"They are. When Katrina hit, this levee held, so the trees and the house survived. On the way back, let's take the river road, we can cross back over on the Luling Bridge and hit the I-10 from there."

"You're the navigator."

"And you thought you'd need your GPS." She poked his arm playfully.

"I'd much rather listen to your voice." He reached over and stroked the back of her hand.

Calleigh continued to give him directions until they were in the parking lot behind Café duMonde. "This should be perfect; I always like to stop for beignets before I go home."

"Is your family joining us here?"

"They're usually here; I'll call them once we get to Spanish Plaza. We've got some time, and I have some shopping to do."

"Calleigh, I don't need to wear special Mardi Gras clothes."

"Oh, you do, and you will."

"Why does this sound like something that I'm not going to like?"

"It'll make me happy, so you'll like it."

They walked hand in hand the three blocks to Bourbon Street, and then Calleigh turned left, pulling him down the street until they reached Conti. "There it is, that's where we're going shopping. Now be a good boy in there for me, all right?" She ran her finger under his chin and kissed him softly.

He looked in the window and gave her a shocked look. "We're going in there? Calleigh, do you know what kind of store that is?"

"Yes, and we're going upstairs to buy you something nice. I think I'll buy me something nice while I'm at it."

As she pulled him inside the crowded store, he looked at all the adult toys on the walls; surely she wasn't going to buy any of those. "Come on, Handsome, this way." She pushed him in front of her and then followed him up the stairs. "See, what did I tell you?" She moved over to a rack that looked like it contained pants, pulling one from the rack, she held it up to him. "This looks like your size, go try it on."

He held the leather pants up, and then realized they were not pants at all. He recalled her words at a case long ago. He had made a comment about her liking her men in women's underwear, and she had retorted "_Black leather chaps, nothing else." _

"Calleigh, I am not wearing these."

"Sure, you are, now go try them on, I'm gonna look for a pair of underwear that'll keep us from getting arrested."

He could just imagine the type of underwear she would pick out for him. "Here ya go, Handsome, two different ones…one for here, and one for when we're alone." She had picked out a pair of bikini style leather underwear, and he had no idea what this other thing was.

"Calleigh, what is this thing?" He opened the door a crack and showed it to her. "You don't expect me to wear this do you? It looks like an eye patch."

She laughed and stepped into the dressing room with him. "It's called a pouch, and it's only for us." She took the item from him and showed him how it would be worn. "Now, if you'd rather wear this one under your chaps, that's fine, too."

"No way in hell, Calleigh."

"I didn't think so, that's what the other ones are for. Now turn around and let me see how they fit." He turned slowly and she checked out every inch of him. "Well, I like them better like that, but if you have to wear the underwear…"

"And what are you wearing?"

"Let me go try it on, and you can see it for yourself." She vacated the dressing room, giving him a chance to change back into his regular clothes. By the time he stepped out into the store, she was coming out of her dressing room.

Horatio suddenly became hot, he couldn't breathe or speak. There stood the love of his life in a pair of leather pants that looked like they'd been painted on, with black boots and a black leather bustier that zipped in the front. She was holding a short riding crop in her hand, slapping it on her thigh. "That's what you're wearing? I don't think I like the idea of every man in New Orleans lusting after the woman I love."

"I don't think that's going to happen, Horatio." She walked over to the glass counter and pointed to a couple of items. The saleslady grinned and pulled them out, handing them to a smirking Calleigh.

"Those had better be for you." Horatio was frowning now.

"Well, they are, and then they aren't. One is mine to hold, and the other is mine to put around the neck of the sexiest man in the south, to make sure every woman here knows who you belong to."

"Calleigh, that's not going to happen, Sweetheart."

She smiled and moved closer to him, almost purring. "Please, Horatio? I've always wanted to do this, but never found anyone I cared enough about to put on a leash."

"Let me get this straight. You love me, so you want to put me on a leash?" She nodded, running her hands on his chest. "Tell you what, let's get two collars and two leashes, and we'll hold on to each other."

"But, Horatio…"

"Two or none."

"Fine, but you're taking all the fun out of it."

He pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear. "I'll show you fun when we get back to the motel." She swallowed hard and nodded. He wasn't even in his leather and he had her turned on.

"Let me get out of these clothes so we can head over to Spanish Plaza, the fun's getting ready to start."

"Good idea." He waited for her to disappear into her dressing room, and then talked quietly to the salesgirl, who then quietly went about picking out several other items of clothing for Calleigh. He had paid before Calleigh was done.

"Whatcha got in the bag?" She placed her items on the counter to pay.

"These have been taken care of, Ma'am. I'll just put them in a bag for you."

"Horatio, those were expensive, you shouldn't have paid for them."

"If I'm getting the pleasure of seeing you in…" he leaned in to whisper again, "and out of them," he backed up smiling at her, "I should be the one paying for them."

She sighed loudly and shrugged her shoulders. "If I stand here and argue, we're gonna miss the festivities." She looked over at the salesgirl. "He's never been to Lundi Gras or Mardi Gras."

"Oh, where y'all from?"

"I was born here, but we both work in Miami. We came to join my family for the holiday."

"And your bosses gave you the time off? Cool."

"Yes, I have a very, very cool boss." She took Horatio by the hand and headed for the stairs. "You have a great day!"

"Y'all have fun. I wish I could go, but we're open today and tomorrow, they're two of the biggest tourist days of the year."

"Don't I know it? When I lived here I worked for NOPD."

"Boy, you had your work cut out for you."

"I worked, well, I still work in ballistics, and so as long as we didn't get any shootings, I had a light load."

"Well, enjoy your holiday. Have a safe trip home."

"We will, thanks."

After they made it back out to the street, Calleigh decided they should put their purchases back in the Hummer, rather than carry them around all evening. They walked quickly to the parking lot, which was totally filled by now, and then had a casual stroll alongside the river.

"Thanks for coming with me, Horatio. I mean, I know I was upset at first, but I'm really glad you're here with me. I can't think of anyone I'd rather spend the holiday with."

"Not even…"

She reached over and put her finger on his lips. "No, not even him. He's cute, and fun, but…"

"But?"

"But he's not you. I think it's the age thing. There's just about the same amount of difference in his age and mine as in you and I. He's still into fun and games, where you're past that."

"After the shopping we just did, you're not past fun and games?"

"He would never let me dress him up like you're going to, Horatio. He thinks he's too macho for that kind of thing. I'm talking about games on a daily basis. We were trying to keep our relationship quiet, and he's dropping hints every time he turned around. I had Ryan and Natalia quizzing me about it all the time."

"So how do we handle things when we get home?"

"We have to go home? No, I'm joking, I know this is serious. I'll have to talk to Eric, tell him it's over. You know he's going to think it's just because you came here with me, or he'll think I was going out with you behind his back."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"It should come from me. Daddy is supposed to be here, if he is, I'm just going to tell Eric that Daddy invited you to come with him, not knowing that we'd run into each other. I know, it's a white lie, but I really don't want to hurt him, or to make it look like this was planned."

"Speaking of your father, isn't that him?"

"It sure is, and those adorable little things are two of my nieces."

About that time the girls saw their aunt and broke away from their grandfather, running and jumping into Calleigh's arms. "Well, Lambchop, I thought we'd have to call you and set up a meetin' place. I see Horatio found you." The men smiled and shook hands.

"Yes, my co conspirators. Have you seen Mama?"

"She's over in the Plaza with your brothers and the rest of the brood, follow me."

They made their way through the sea of partiers until they found the entire Duquesne family. Horatio fit right in, the children seemed to sense what a caring man he was, and were fighting to be put on his shoulders to see the bands. "Well, Handsome, looks like you're part of the family."

"I think so, thank you, Calleigh."

"For what?"

"For making me a part of a real family." He leaned over and kissed her gently.

"Maw Maw!"

"What, Baby?"

"Uncle Horatio just kissed Aunt Calleigh!"

Calleigh's mother smiled and shook her head. Her daughter had finally found a decent man that was worthy of the family's approval. The music continued to play, and the family danced until the fireworks signaled the approaching of the King of Carnival. At six o'clock, the king proclaimed the official start of Carnival, and the crowd was treated to another half hour of fireworks. Calleigh had moved in front of Horatio, who slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her close. When the fireworks finally ended, another band took the stage, and played until eight. By this time the entire family was tired and ready to go home. Calleigh and Horatio bid goodnight to the family, and headed back to their motel across the lake.

Horatio pulled into the parking lot and retrieved the packages from the back of the Hummer. Calleigh followed him upstairs, and once he opened the door, she entered and flung herself on the bed. "I'm exhausted."

"Not too exhausted, I hope."

"Whatcha got in mind?"

He reached into one of the bags and pulled out a teddy and panties set that he had purchased earlier in the day. "This…go change, please, Ma'am."

"Mmm…yes, Sir." She disappeared into the bathroom and changed into the lingerie he had bought for her. It fit perfectly. When she stepped out he nodded appreciatively.

"Perfect, just like I knew it would be."

"I love it, thank you, Horatio."

"You are quite welcome. There's more, but we'll leave that for another day."

"More? You're spoiling me."

"Get used to it. You're due some spoiling."

"You know, I'm too tired to argue. I think I want to save my strength."

He let out a soft growl. "I like the way you think." He gently started pulling the ribbons on her teddy. "As much as I like this, I think, right now, I'd like to see you out of it."

She nodded and slowly started removing his clothes. He lowered her gently to the bed, depositing her under the covers. "Warm enough?"

"I don't think that's going to be an issue for very long."

"I think you're right." He moved towards her and settled his body on top of hers, his hands moving all over her soft body. She pulled his head down to hers for a long kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Calleigh, so much."

"Then show me."

"I thought you were exhausted."

"I just got a second wind."

After proving their love twice that night, the exhaustion finally caught up with them, and a deep restful sleep claimed the couple.


	5. Chapter 5

Mardi Gras Mambo

Chapter Five

A/N: This chapter contains a bit more mature content. If you aren't of the proper age to be reading this, you should just skip this chapter. If you've been to Mardi Gras, you'll understand that most of this activity has actually been toned down. If you've never been to our Carnival, you'll understand why we tell tourists NOT to bring children, and to wait until they're twenty one to come and play in our paradise. I've used a couple of lines directly from the show…I just borrowed them, they don't belong to me, but they were so nice I just had to.

Again, thanks to my wonderful beta, who sits behind her computer on her little IM screen and cracks that whip. Love ya, Girl!

Cal

Calleigh woke the next morning to the feeling of soft hands running over her body. She could tell Horatio had been up, because she could smell the coffee brewing. "Mmm, good morning."

"Good morning, Sunshine." His hands continued their gentle assault.

"How do you feel about a nice southern breakfast?" She woke up craving her favorite waffles from the Waffle House across the street.

Horatio, on the other hand, had other ideas of a good southern breakfast. He kissed her softly, "That is exactly what I had in mind." His lips now followed his hands, nipping and licking almost the entire surface of her body, leaving Calleigh's thoughts of waffles far behind.

"I like how you…think." He moved slowly back up her body and slipped slowly inside of her…tormenting her with his slowness. "Horatio."

He kissed her softly, pushing her down with his hips as she tried to increase the rhythm. "Shhh, just relax, Sweetheart."

"But, Horatio…"

He cut her off by thrusting roughly into her, smiling. "Is that what you want?" She nodded and he thrust again, kissing her deeply, causing her to moan into his mouth. He returned to his slow pace, but when he moved his mouth over her neck and down to her chest, it gave her the chance to flip him onto his back.

"Now, we're gonna do this the right way, Handsome." She began to buck wildly on him, trying to hold his hands down. He sat up and began meeting her thrust for thrust, sucking on one hard nipple and then the other. "Oh, God, yes, Horatio!"

He grabbed her knees and pushed her backwards, continuing the steady pace she had started, with each stroke going harder and deeper. She began to whimper slightly, and he decided to up the ante a bit. He inserted his thumb into her mouth, and then moved it down and began to massage her, flicking and pinching, making her breaths come in short spurts. As he came closer and closer, he slowed the pace to a deep, slow rocking motion. "Like this?" All she could do was nod. She was ready and he knew it. He attached his mouth to her breast and teased her nipple with his tongue. That was all she needed to send her over the edge. She grabbed his back and pulled him closer. As soon as he felt her contract around him, he returned to his quick deep pace, sending her into ecstasy a last time, and then following her over. He kissed her softly as he began to slow his movements, finally stilling within her. "I love you."

"Mmm, I love you too. You know, when I asked you if you wanted breakfast, I meant waffles."

"I know you did, but I thought we'd save the waffles for dessert."

"How about a shower first?"

His answer was a low growl. He scooped her out of bed and carried her into the bathroom, his lips never leaving hers. He sat her down on the soft carpet and turned on the water, adjusting the temperature, and then picked up the brush and ran it through her long blonde hair. "After you, Ma'am". She smiled as he helped her into the shower. As she turned around he was right behind her, pressing her against the wall, claiming her mouth with his own. Once again, his hands slowly ravaged her body. This time she met him touch for touch.

As the warm drops of water ran between them, she moved down his body and began to run her tongue along the insides of his thighs, until she found the object of her desire. Running her tongue up and down, she looked up and saw him watching her intently. "Enjoyin' the show?"

"I'm enjoying you…period." He lifted her up and claimed her mouth once more, and then lifted her gently, once again sliding himself into heaven. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and leaned back against the shower wall. This time is was not the slow, sweet lovemaking like earlier. This time he was staking his claim. "You are mine now, Calleigh, do you understand? Mine."

She nodded softly and buried her face in his neck. She had no idea what she was going to tell Eric once she got back, but this was definitely not a 'what happens at Mardi Gras' fling. She truly loved this man, more than any man she'd ever known. He continued thrusting harder and harder, trying to keep her from hitting her head against the shower wall. "Horatio, I'm slipping."

With one swift movement he slid her down and turned her around to face the wall, and once again was inside of her. She bent further to allow him deeper access. He grabbed her hips as she bent even further forward. He was grateful to feel her contract around him and call out his name, as he didn't think he could hold out a moment longer. He gripped her hips tighter and with a few more thrusts she felt him spill inside of her.

"Sweet Lord, Horatio. That was amazing." She turned around and put her arms around his neck to keep herself from falling. "I don't think I can stand up right now."

"That WAS amazing, Sweetheart. Let me wash you off real quick and we'll go back into the bedroom and have our coffee." She nodded as he filled the washcloth with soap and began gently rubbing her from head to toe. He opened the door and reached for her shampoo and washed and conditioned it for her, and then helped her out and into a large bath towel. "Now, go get your coffee, I'll be right out."

"You're sure you don't want me to scrub your back?"

"Calleigh, if you come back in here and start touching me, we'll never get out of here today."

She blushed. "Well, don't leave me waitin' too long." She blew him a kiss as she left the bathroom.

Horatio smiled and began to whistle while he finished showering. This was going to be a wonderful day. He grabbed a towel and dried off quickly, and then wrapped it around his waist while heading to the bedroom. "Did you save me some coffee, or do I have to wait until Waffle House?"

"I left you a cup, that little pot only holds two." She smiled as she handed him a freshly poured cup of coffee. "Now, hurry and get dressed so we can eat breakfast. We still have to come back here and change for Mardi Gras."

"Change?" He looked up from his coffee, frowning. "Calleigh, there is no way I'm going to wear that…that…"

She handed him a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Now, be a good boy and put these on so we can eat. You made me work up quite an appetite, and you're gonna take me for waffles. Then we're gonna change into our French Quarter clothes and go have a day of fun. No arguments, Handsome." She picked up her riding crop and snapped it in her hand to drive her point home.

He shook his head laughing as he got dressed. Surely she had to be joking. They walked across the street hand in hand and enjoyed their breakfast of waffles, eggs, bacon and grits. When they got back to the motel, Horatio quickly learned that Calleigh was not joking about the chaps.

"All right, Handsome, these are your underwear; the tag goes in the back. When you get those on, I'll help you with the chaps."

"Calleigh, I don't think that…"

"Don't even say it, Horatio; we are wearing our leather outfits. You're gonna have to help me with mine, too." She pulled up her leather thong, and then poured herself into her new black leather pants. "Horatio, could you please do the zipper? I can't bend that far sideways." Horatio took a look at the pants and froze. There were two zippers, one down the side of each leg.

"What's with the two zippers?" He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to that question.

"Easier access, Horatio." She played with his hair as he pulled up her zippers, and then slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. "Now will you help me with my bustier?"

He picked it up and held it out in front of him. "All right, what do I need to do with this?"

She took the garment from him and wrapped it around her body. "Just lace up the back…you'll need to make it fairly tight."

"Aren't you afraid you might not be able to breathe?"

"I'm more afraid of falling out of it. Let me know when you get close to the top and I'll zip it up, and then you can finish lacing."

"OK, go ahead and zip." He heard the sound of her zipper moving. "All ready?" She nodded, and he moved her hair out of the way and finished with the lacing.

"Thanks, now how about helpin' me with my boots?" She loved every minute of watching him squirm.

He placed her foot in the boot, and then slowly worked the zipper up her leg, running his hands over her as he zipped. Then he gave the opposite leg the same treatment. "Now, that you're dressed, how about me?"

She pulled the chaps out of the closet and held them up. "Let's start with these." She moved closer to him, and he knew now that she was serious. His voice was a low growl. "Calleigh"

"Oh, stop growling and turn around so I can put these on you." She spun him around and attached the chaps, and then pulled the belt around him fastening it securely. She reached into the bag from the store and pulled out the collars and leashes, but she only attached his to his neck.

"Where's yours, Calleigh?"

"My what?"

"You know damned good and well what, either you take this off, or you put yours on. You know I'm humoring you, don't you? This isn't exactly my thing."

"I know, and I love you all the more for going along with it." She picked up her collar and put it on. "Happy?"

"Right now I think I'd be happier if we were on some island somewhere lounging in the sun."

"You're gonna have a blast, I promise!"

"Sweetheart, as long as you have fun, that's all that matters. Now, what about my shirt?"

"You're not gonna wear one. Don't worry, we'll be in and out of bars all day, and even when we're in the street, the buildings shadow it so most people don't burn." She adjusted herself in her bustier and flashed him a smile. "Ready?"

He nodded and led her to the Jeep, but she pulled him towards the Hummer. "Calleigh, you don't seriously think we are going into the French Quarter dressed like this in a county vehicle."

"Yeah, you're right, and I've got insurance. Help me take the top down?" The lowered the top and quickly made the drive across the lake. Calleigh was able to find a parking place fairly close to the Quarter, in a private yard, and tipped the owner extra to keep a good eye on her car. They attached their leashes and headed into the sea of party goers.

Bourbon Street Awards? Is that why we're dressed up?" Horatio was serious, but Calleigh looked at him and couldn't stop laughing.

"No, Horatio, you are NOT dressed for the Bourbon Street Awards. That's a costume contest for drag queens."

"So that's the reason I'm getting more stares than you are?"

"Yep! Want a free drink?"

"What?"

"Just stick with me; you are SO dressed for this part of town. Now, they'll flirt with both of us, but we know we're taken, and we'll let THEM know, so please don't go getting all protective on me, all right?"

"All right, Calleigh, lead the way."

She led him into club after club, and she was right, he got the attention of all kinds of men. The attention that Calleigh got was a bit different, the men simply wanted to take pictures with her to send to their families, and then they would buy her a drink. On the way out of their fifth club, Calleigh staggered a bit. "Sweetheart, are you feeling the alcohol already?"

"Um, a little…maybe I should get a bottle of water."

"I'll get you one at the next bar; just hang in there, all right?"

She nodded her head and pulled him closer to her. There was a huge crowd at the next intersection, with people up on the second floor balconies throwing beads down to the crowd below. Calleigh watched where Horatio was, and as soon as his back was turned, she unzipped her top just enough so that the men on the second floor could see what she was showing them, but zipping up fast enough so no one could get a picture taken.

"Where'd you get those beads?" He hadn't seen her catch them

"Oh, the guys on the balcony threw them."

"Just like that?"

"Sure, not everyone has to earn them the old fashioned way."

Horatio stepped into the bar so Calleigh could buy a bottle of water. A young woman struck up a conversation with Horatio, so Calleigh took the time to order a double tequila shot, and then grabbed her water, gave Horatio's leash a tug and headed back out into the street.

"How was your tequila?" He didn't miss a trick.

"Excellent, thank you. Do you want to find those big beers for you?"

"A beer sounds great; do you know where they're sold?"

"It changes all the time, we just have to look. Oh, there's a place." They walked over to the beer stand which sold "Huge Ass Beers" and Calleigh bought them two. She quickly drank hers down about a fourth of the way and then handed it to Horatio.

"What are you doing, Calleigh?"

"I want more beads." She was pulling him into the street, almost daring him to drop her leash.

"Calleigh…Calleigh, don't do it!" He watched in amazement as she unzipped her bustier almost to the bottom and opened it wide. "She never listens." She didn't bother to close it as she collected her booty of beads, which earned her more trinkets from the men upstairs. After her treasures were securely around her neck, she zipped up and turned to a shocked Horatio.

"What's with that look? This is Mardi Gras! We're supposed to be havin' a good time."

"Having a good time is fine, but you're crossing the line a bit. You ARE a police officer."

"And I'm four states out of our jurisdiction, Horatio. Come on, lighten up and have a good time." She pulled gently on his leash and led him down the street. "Wanna dance?" She looked at him pleadingly.

"Well, since you obviously do, yes, I want to dance." He hated to dance, especially in a crowd.

"Good answer." She pulled him to her and reached up and kissed him deeply, and then led him into the club. The music was loud, the floor was packed, nevertheless they made their way to the dance floor and began to move to the beat. She moved her body up and down his, never breaking contact. Now he understood why she insisted on his tight leather underwear. Without it, his desire for her would be evident to everyone in this room. She turned her back to him, looping an arm around his neck, continuing to move against his body. His hands moved around her waist, pulling her even closer to him, rubbing his now rock hard arousal against her backside. It was as if they weren't aware of anyone else in the crowded room. Horatio had to keep himself in check; it was almost as if they were making love on the dance floor.

"Come on, it's too hot in here." Hell, yes, he was hot. Even in the light garment she'd given him to wear, she was making him sweat bullets. As soon as she was back on the street, she started flashing the crowd, attempting to earn her beads. "Calleigh! Damnit, would you stop that!"

Her answer was to turn her back to him and unzip her bustier for the balcony on the other side of the street. He came up behind her and covered her with one arm, while zipping her up with another arm. He then grabbed her arm and dragged her into a small alley off the beaten path. "Horatio, what the hell is your problem? You KNEW this was Mardi Gras, you know what kind of things happen here."

"I know what other women do; I don't want other men looking at MY woman. She tried to leave, but he pulled her back. "You are not leaving until we settle this."

"I am going back out there and try to have some FUN, Horatio. This is my one time of the year that I get to forget that I'm a cop, forget all the awful things that we deal with all year, and just cut loose."

"You can do that with your top ON, Calleigh." His face was getting redder by the minute, and the veins on his neck were bulging. He moved forward and pressed her body against the wall, holding her tight with his hips. "You want to show off your beautiful body?" He slowly started working the zippers down on her pants. "Show it off for me."

She squirmed, trying to get away from him. "Horatio, what are you doing?

"Hold still, you're going to tear your pants. I'm just giving you what you want. You want to be half naked, here you go." Her boots stopped her pants from falling down too far. He moved her thong aside and began making love to her with his fingers, moving from massaging her tender nub to inserting them inside her. He continued to hold her in place with his lower body, allowing her to feel how aroused he was by this. "Now…unzip your top." As she complied, his mouth trailed down from her neck and attached to one of her breasts, he nibbled on her nipples, causing her to cry out. "Did that hurt?" She shook her head "Then try to be quiet, do you want everyone to come in here taking pictures?" He inserted a finger deep inside her and massaged her with his thumb. She tried to buck against him, now wanting more, but he had her pinned.

"Horatio, please."

"This time, Calleigh, I'm running the show."

Her mouth twisted into a wicked grin. She slowly reached behind her and was able to dislodge her short riding crop, and then in once swift movement, unsnapped Horatio's underwear, leaving his lower body exposed.

"Calleigh…"

"I know of a good place you can hide that weapon." Green eyes met blue, and he lifted her and plunged into her. She lightly tapped him with the crop. "Good boy, now, do as you're told and nobody gets hurt." She began to whisper instructions in his ear, and he complied with all of them. Between her instructions and the thrill of being in a place where they could be discovered any moment, this was a quick coupling with a high rush. "We'll have to find another place outside for that…that was just about the most amazing thing I've ever felt. Do you think anybody saw us?"

"Not unless it was right at the end, I tried to keep watch while I pleasured you, Mistress." He reached down and zipped up her pants quickly, while she tried to re attach his underwear.

"You know, these snaps are a pain in the butt…well, unless you're tryin' to get your man out of them in a hurry."

He chuckled as he finished the last zipper, the one on her bustier. He kissed each breast as he carefully held them in place with the leather. "Ready to go back out there?"

She nodded. "I'm actually getting hungry…how does Acme Oyster House sound?"

"Your wish is my command, Sweetheart."

She tapped his backside softly with the crop. "I'm gonna remember you said that." They led each other down the street until they reached the restaurant. "Since when do they have cameras in here?" She pointed to the camera above the door and the sign warning of the cameras inside. She shrugged it off and they were led to their table. Horatio picked up his menu, but she pulled it away from him, tossing him a bright smile. "Trust me?"

"Always…go ahead."

The waitress came to their table, and Calleigh began to spout an order from memory. "We'll have two dozen oysters…to start with…an order of crawfish etouffe, one of jambalaya, two sides of potato salad and a pitcher of Abita Amber."

Horatio watched the waitress head over to the oyster bar to put in their order before moving to the kitchen for the rest of the meal. "We'll START with two dozen?"

"I can eat five or six dozen by myself, you said you trusted me."

A waitress arrived with their oysters, and Horatio looked at his tray, and then back up at Calleigh. "Ok, how do I eat these?"

She showed him how to doctor the oysters, and then took the small fork and lifted the piece of shellfish to his mouth. "Open up, Handsome." She was rewarded with a smile. "I told you they were good."

They continued feeding each other the oysters, and sharing their meals when they arrived. After cleaning their plates, they ordered another two dozen oysters. Meanwhile the camera feeds were being broadcast out over the Internet.

"Hey, Ryan, come here and take a look at this." The A/V tech was watching something intently on his screen.

"That looks like H and Calleigh. That can't be them, what would they be doing in New Orleans?"

"Ryan, I got your call…hey, isn't that Horatio? Without a shirt?"

"Yeah, Frank, it looks like it, but why would they be in New Orleans? This is a feed from the Acme Oyster House in the French Quarter."

"Calleigh's from New Orleans, she worked there for the NOPD before transferring here. Wait, are they wearin' collars?" About that time Calleigh pulled Horatio's leash to bring him in for a kiss. "I think we'd better turn this off before someone like Stetler sees it."

"What? They're consenting adults, not doing anything illegal. I'm more worried about what Eric will do when he sees his girlfriend with our boss."

"Not doing anything illegal? Did you get a good look at Calleigh? She definitely looks more like Horatio's girlfriend, and she's a walking felony. I don't know what's holding that top she's got onto her body."

"And are those pants, or are her legs painted black?"

"Hey, don't you guys have anything better to do than sit around?" Eric walked into the room on his way to Horatio's office, and Ryan moved to block his view of the computer monitor. "What are you watching?"

"Mardi Gras. You should see some of these women!" Frank smacked the tech, and Eric pushed him aside to look.

"Wait that's…that's Calleigh…and what's H doing there? Where's this feed coming from?"

"Acme Oyster House, in the French Quarter."

"What the hell is he doing in New Orleans with my girlfriend?"

They all watched, transfixed, as Horatio and Calleigh got up to leave the restaurant. Calleigh was out in front, pulling Horatio by his leash, and then he pulled her leash back gently bringing her back to him, kissing her before allowing her to return to her dominatrix role. She moved around him, rubbing her hands down his chest, and then brought out her crop. Just before she brought it into contact with his body, they moved out of camera range.

"Find another camera! What the hell is he thinking, dressing like that? If he touches her again, I'm gonna kill him!"

"What are you guys doing?" Natalia appeared, eating an apple.

"Watching Mardi Gras, this is too much. I'll see if I can find a camera down the street and catch them as they go by."

Natalia watched as several women flashed for the camera. "Oh, my God, who would do something like that?"

"You don't wanna know, Natalia. You'd be surprised what this kind of thing does to normal, respectable people."

"You know something about this, Frank? You're not one of the guys that runs around with the beads, trying to get a quick peek are you?"

"I've been there a couple of times, but I stuck to the parades outside of the downtown area. That's just too wild for me."

"Hey, hey, there they are, I got 'em!" They all watched as Calleigh reached for her zipper, and then turned her back to Horatio…and the camera. The camera showed her hands moving down her chest, as if unzipping, and then Horatio moved behind her and zipped her back up, waving to the crowd as they threw Calleigh's earned beads down from the balcony. "We couldn't see anything."

"I've seen enough…turn it off."

"But, Eric…"

"I said turn it off. I really don't want to see my boss half dressed and my girlfriend getting pawed by him."

As the tech reached for the keyboard to shut the site down, they all watched as Calleigh slowly pulled Horatio towards her by his leash, and then move her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss. A young man walked up to her and handed her a pink feather boa, and Horatio rewarded him with several strings of beads from his own neck.

"Yep, a walking felony."

"We heard you, Frank. Turn it off." Eric slammed out of the A/V lab and took the stairs two at a time until he reached Horatio's office. He had been so proud that Horatio had picked him to watch over the lab while he was out of town visiting friends. Now he knew that it was only to keep him from following him to New Orleans. Things would be different when they got home. He and Calleigh would have a long talk, and he'd make her realize that she belonged with him, that Horatio was all wrong for her. He sat in the chair and closed his eyes, but all that he could see was a vision of Calleigh walking away from him, black leather pants, that sexy, tight bustier, pink boa…leading Horatio in leather chaps.

Calleigh was getting hot, and her feet hurt, so the couple decided to call it an early day. They headed to the Jeep, stopping off at dance clubs on the way. By the time they were at the vehicle they were exhausted. "Give me the keys, Calleigh; you've had a lot more to drink today than I have." She promptly complied and let him help her in the passenger side of the Jeep.

"Let's take the long way back; I want to show you a couple of old Civil War forts on the lake that guarded New Orleans. They were built around 1819. One is completely in ruins, but Fort Pike is a historical park."

"That sounds great, show me the way."

She helped him maneuver out the craziness in the French Quarter and onto the Interstate, showing the exit to Highway 90 and the scenic bayou. Once they passed the NASA Michoud Facility, Calleigh lowered her seat a bit and unzipped her bustier all the way to the bottom and opened it wide. "Calleigh, what are you doing?"

"Well, I'm hot, no one will see me since I'm reclined, and I can't tan like this in Miami."

"Well, I can see you; do you want me to run your Jeep into the bayou?"

She ran her hands over her breasts and down her body. "Why, Lieutenant Caine, are you trying to tell me that I'm turning you on?"

"You know damned well you are."

She sighed loudly. "Well, just focus on the road, and let me know when we get to Highway 11, then I'll zip up."

"You are going to be the death of me someday."

"I could always reach over and open your little silver snaps." She giggled and closed her eyes, leaving him shaking his head as he tried to concentrate on the road.


	6. Chapter 6

Mardi Gras Mambo

Chapter Six

A/N: This is another chapter for the more mature reader, so if your parents would take away your computer for reading this, I'd suggest waiting until Chapter Seven.

Also, to all those who have been reviewing, thank you SO much. The site is not allowing replies to reviews at this time, which is why I have to post a blanket 'thank you', instead of individual ones

Horatio looked down at his sleeping princess reclining in the passenger seat. Her skin was beginning to turn pink from being exposed to the Louisiana sun. "Calleigh…Calleigh" He reached over and ran his hand over her arm. "We're coming up on Highway 11, Sweetheart; it's time to zip up."

She stretched slowly and zipped up her bustier, and then raised her seat to the upright position. "I can't believe I fell asleep." She looked around to get her bearings. "Just stay on this road, I'll show you the two forts. We can't go see Fort Macomb, it's the one in ruins, but a bit further down the road is Fort Pike. They drove through a winding road with water on both sides. "There, see that mess behind that gate? That's Fort Macomb."

"Not much left of it."

"No, but Pike is still standing, that's where we're heading." They continued driving several more miles until Calleigh pointed out the sign. "Turn in right there and follow the road around to the parking lot."

"Are we dressed for this?"

"Horatio, this is Louisiana on Fat Tuesday, they've seen everything." She tugged on his leash, pulling him toward the entrance. The ranger eyed her appreciatively as she paid him, and then pulled Horatio back into one of the back gun rooms. They'd seen no other cars in the parking lot and Calleigh put her finger to Horatio's lips so she could listen for other voices. She walked over to one of the large gun turrets. "This is where the cannons sat, to protect Lake Pontchartrain. Once the lake was breached, it was very easy to take New Orleans and control the river. She hopped up on the turret and pulled him closer until he was standing in between her legs, and then slowly unzipped her bustier. He didn't need an invitation, immediately latching onto one breast with his mouth, and massaging the other with his hand. She leaned backwards and started to pull her zippers on her pants, but he moved her hands away and finished the job, following the warm leather material with his mouth all the way down.

"Lift up." She lifted just high enough so he could pull down her thong. "Now I know why you like those pants, you've got something to lie on." She nodded and pushed his head down between her legs. He began to pleasure her with his tongue and fingers, not stopping until he felt her release. Next, he pulled her forward and released the snaps on his underwear, freeing his painful arousal. Moving her closer, he pulled her legs over his shoulders, first listening for the sounds of other tourists, then shoved himself deeply inside of her. She held on to the sides of the turret so he wouldn't push her out the window into the lake below. His hands moved back to her breasts, where he massaged and pinched. She felt herself going over the edge a second time, and wasn't able to stop as he picked up the pace, going deeper and harder. He reached into her boot and pulled out her crop and began tapping lightly on her thighs as he pounded against her. Her breathing became more and more ragged as she came a third time, taking the crop from him and snapping it across his buttocks. "Oh, we're going to play like that are we?" He lifted her even higher, causing deeper penetration, and then took the crop and rubbed it across her breasts, and then moved it down between them, where he used it to rub her sensitive nub until she had to use all the control she had to keep from screaming. He moved the crop to her mouth. "Here, bite down on this, and get ready to scream." She took the crop in her mouth and he wet his thumb before again attacking her. She felt like she was about to explode. She'd never been in this position before, and his depth inside her, along with his quickening pace was about to give her the most mind blowing orgasm of her life. He moved his thumb away from her and elevated her hips, and moved all the way out before slamming himself to the hilt, slowly at first, and then faster and faster until she couldn't take any more and screamed out his name as she came. He continued to pound into her several times, finally emptying himself into her. They remained in that position for several minutes, trying to come back to earth.

She pulled the crop from her mouth. "Oh, my God, Horatio."

"You're right, this is a very interesting fort, nice view of the lake from here, we'll have to come back here again sometime."

"You like the VIEW?"

He eased her legs from his shoulders slowly, and then ran his hand down her body from her throat to her belly button. "I like THIS view."

She blushed slightly. "Oh. Can you give me a hand dressin' me before someone comes in?"

"Good idea."

They had just finished dressing when they heard several voices from another part of the fort. A tour group had just unloaded, and they just missed the best 'welcome to Mardi Gras' show yet. "Let's get outta here, Handsome, before they find our little love nest." They hurried back to the Jeep and Calleigh showed Horatio how to get on 433, which took them almost right back to the motel. "I think I need a shower." She looked over her shoulder and winked.

He was right behind her, watching as she adjusted the water temperature, and then followed her into the warm water. He soaped up the washcloth and made sure he washed every inch of her body, and then she did the same for him. She started to turn off the water, but Horatio had other ideas. He bent her over and gently entered her. He'd been fairly rough on her most of the day, now was the time for soft gentle lovemaking. She seemed to sense it, because the dominatrix in her had taken a backseat to him. He reached around and fondled her breasts, and then withdrew from her, and turned her around, pushing her up against the shower wall. He kissed her deeply, inserting a finger inside her and massaging the sensitive area that he'd discovered in their many lovemaking sessions. She reached down and began to stroke him gently while his mouth travelled over her throat and chest. She applied small love bites to his collar bone, letting anyone who looked know that this man was taken. She smiled. He was hers. She began to stroke him a little faster, and he removed his fingers from her, lifted her up and thrust back inside her. He moved his mouth to her breasts and began to suckle as he bucked up into her. He felt her contract around him and she screamed his name. His mouth released her breast and moved up to kiss her deeply to quiet her, as he released inside of her. He pulled out and slowly let her slide down the shower until her feet touched the floor. They stood under the warm water for a few more seconds, letting the results of their lovemaking run down the drain. Horatio opened the door and stepped out, retrieving a towel for the love of his life. "Go lie down, I'll be right there, Sweetheart." He reached into her bag and pulled out her bottle of lotion, and then followed her into the bedroom. "How about a massage? With all the exercise we had today, I thought you might like one."

"I think you just want to put your hands on my body again."

"Well, that, too, but I really think you'll feel better." He opened the towel and poured the scented lotion in his hands, rubbing it to warm it. He began applying the lotion to her shoulders and back, and kept moving until he reached her feet, and then rolled her over and didn't stop until every inch of her was covered in lotion. "Now, how about a little nap before dinner? Are you planning on Waffle House again?"

"Nope, gonna take you to Crawfish Paradise. You think Acme was good today, this is awesome, and since we have to leave tomorrow, I thought I'd take you somewhere fun."

"I'll take your word for it."

They took a short rest and then headed over to the restaurant. Fortunately, the place wasn't crowded, as most of the people were still across the lake celebrating.

"You're gonna trust me again, right?"

"You haven't steered me wrong yet."

When the waitress came to take their order, Horatio pointed to Calleigh. "She's the expert."

She smiled as she took his menu. "We'll start with a dozen Charbroiled Oysters, Paradise Seafood Platter, and Crawfish Cakes Monica. For dessert we'll have the Tuxedo Truffle Mousse…we'll split that."

"And to drink?"

She looked at Horatio. "Beer? What was that we had for lunch?"

"A pitcher of Abita Amber."

"I'll get that right up."

"That sounds like a lot of food, Sweetheart."

"It is, but we might want a snack later tonight, and we can reheat it at the motel."

"You know what I forgot? We need to get the tow bar for your Jeep."

"It's closed today anyway; we can pick it up in the morning."

An hour later they left the restaurant with to go boxes in hand and headed back to the motel. "Are you ready for bed, Sweetheart?"

"I think so. Maybe we can just find a movie and snuggle in bed?"

"That sounds wonderful. I'm happy as long as I have you in my arms."

Horatio slowly undressed her and helped her under the covers, and then found a movie that they would both enjoy, took off his clothing and crawled into bed, and took her in his arms. Calleigh found the movie boring, so she decided to find something to amuse herself. She reached over and began to fondle Horatio until he became extremely aroused, and then swung her leg over and sat on his lap, facing him. He pulled her to him, kissing her softly. "The oysters kick in, Sweetheart?"

She giggled. "I don't need oysters to want to make love to you, Horatio." She kissed him, and let the kisses trail down his throat, smiling at the small love bite she'd created earlier in the day. She began rocking her body back and forth, and then reached behind him, grabbed the headboard and lifted herself up, then slowly impaled herself on him. She moved back and forth slowly, gently, there was no rush tonight. The heated passion of the day was over; this was all about love and tenderness. Right in the middle her cell phone rang. She ignored it, but the caller kept calling back. After the fourth call, she answered it, only to find Eric on the other end. She never broke her rhythm. "I can't talk right now, Eric, I'll talk to you when we…I get back." They could hear him begin to yell as she snapped her phone shut. "I'm turning this off." She clicked it off, and tossed it across the room. Horatio pulled her close, kissing and suckling as she rocked on top of him.

"God, Calleigh, you feel so good. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. God, I love you, Horatio." She started to speed up the rhythm, but he moved his hands to her hips and held her down.

"Easy, Sweetheart, let's make this last." He continued to feast on her breasts, and make love to her mouth with his tongue. Finally, he knew she couldn't stand it any longer, and helped her pick up the pace, causing her to begin to moan into his mouth. "That's it, Baby, let it go, I know you're close."

"Mmm-hmm, oh, God, Horatio." She arched her back and let the orgasm rip through her, and he followed a second later. She leaned forward and laid her head on his shoulder until they both caught their breath. "I don't know if I can move." He carefully helped her get herself back to a seated position next to him.

"Are we done with the movie?"

She laughed. "What movie?"

He turned off the television and the lights and returned to bed, pulling her close to him. "Good night, my love."

"Mmm, good night, Handsome."


	7. Chapter 7

Mardi Gras Mambo

Chapter Seven

Calleigh opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, smiling. Today they would leave and head back to Miami. Miami. Her brows knitted into a frown. What were they going to do about work, about Eric? She turned on her side and moved closer into Horatio's arms and brushed his cheek with the back of her hand, and then kissed him softly.

"Mmm, what a nice way to wake up." He opened his eyes and saw the frown, and tears starting to form. "What's wrong?"

"Horatio, what's going to happen once we get home? Stetler will have a field day with us, and Eric, what do we tell Eric?"

"You let me deal with Stetler, all right, Sweetheart? Tell you what, I'll call the chief and let him know what's happened, and tell him that we're not backing down."

She nodded and batted away a tear. "And Eric?"

"I'll deal with him, too." He kissed her gently. "You just let me handle everything; can you do that for me? Now, how about we get some breakfast and get on the road?"

"Are we going to drive all the way back today?"

"No, I thought we'd stop about half way and spend the night. It's a long drive to make in one day, especially towing a vehicle."

"What sounds good for breakfast?"

He rolled over on top of her. "You mean, besides you?" He kissed her deeply, and slipped into her warm, welcoming depths. "I want to wake up like this every morning, Calleigh." He continued his long slow strokes, listening to the soft moans he was creating beneath him.

"I think that can be arranged. Mmm…that feels so good. Wait, are you saying that…"

"I want you to move in with me, for one thing." He began to slowly pick up the rhythm.

She moaned softly. "How can I saw no when you keep doing that?"

He kissed her deeply, and then moved his mouth down to her throat, trailing kisses as he went. He paid extra attention to the love bite he'd already placed on her collarbone, and began sucking and biting to make sure it didn't fade. "Then don't say no."

She wrapped her legs around his waist and started meeting him thrust for thrust. She'd never felt like this in her life. "Yes…Oh, God, yes, Horatio." She felt her climax beginning to build and pulled his head down for a deep kiss. She stifled a scream into his mouth as she tumbled over the edge with him. "I love you."

"Oh, God, Calleigh, I love you, too." He rested on his elbows above her, continuing to assault her with kisses. "Why don't you go take a quick shower, and I'll call the chief, he should be in his office by now, and I'll join you in just a minute."

"Do you think you can behave yourself if you come in here with me? We'll never get out of here, otherwise."

"I'll be there solely as your bather, Ma'am."

"You sure know how to spoil a girl." She giggled as she headed into the bathroom.

"You have no idea, Calleigh." He mumbled as he dialed his supervisor's number.

A few minutes later he stepped into the shower and took her into his arms. "All settled. As long as we can maintain professionalism at work, our relationship is no one's business."

"And what if Eric makes a fuss with IAB? You know he'll go right to Stetler when he finds out about us. You're my boss; he'll love getting you slapped with a sexual harassment case."

He picked up the washcloth and began to massage her body with the fragrant soap. "And you are Eric's boss. The difference will be that Eric will be chasing after you and trying to drive a wedge between us, which is also sexual harassment. If he tries to mess with us, he'll be the one in trouble."

"Are you sure?" She ran the more masculine deodorant soap over his chest, and then turned him around to clean his back, kissing it as she rinsed it.

"This came directly from the chief." He turned back around and took her in his arms again. "Nothing to worry about, Calleigh." He turned off the water, opened the door and handed her a towel before grabbing one for himself.

"So where are we stopping tonight?"

"I booked us a room at the Comfort Suites in Lake City. From there it won't be such a long drive home."

"Comfort Suites? That's a bit extravagant, isn't it?"

He began blotting her with her towel. "Nothing's too extravagant for you, Sweetheart. When we get there, we'll decide what we want to eat, the town has a nice variety of restaurants, and the hotel has a wonderful breakfast in the morning, so we can load the Hummer up, eat and get back on the road. There, all dry."

"I'm just glad you're doin' the drivin'. Once I get off the major Interstates, I just get lost." She turned around and helped him dry off. "Ok, you're done now, too." She headed back to the bedroom and picked them each an outfit to wear for the drive home before starting to load the suitcases.

"Is it Waffle House again, or do you have another place you want to try?"

She looked up and smiled. "Do you mind Waffle House? Most of the other places that are any good are way over on the west side of town, and we're gonna be headin' east."

"Waffle House it is, then."

They finished packing and drove the Hummer to breakfast before she followed him to the U-Haul store for the tow bar. Calleigh was intent on learning how to hook it up, in case she had to use one again, and the clerk was a bit too friendly with her for Horatio's liking. "Sweetheart, why don't you wait for me in the Hummer, and I'll give this young man a hand?"

"But, Horatio, I…" She saw the look in his eyes and understood immediately. He was jealous again. She stood on her toes and planted a kiss on his lips. "Don't keep me waiting, Handsome."

He let out a low growl as he watched her slide into the Hummer.

"Dude, you are so lucky, your wife is beautiful."

Horatio put on his sunglasses and looked down at the younger man. "Dude, you are so right." He loved the sound of Calleigh being referred to as his wife. He smiled as he looked at her sitting in the passenger seat, waiting patiently for him.

"Ok, Sir, it's ready to go. Here's the paperwork on the warranty."

"Thank you, you have a wonderful day."

"Thank you, have a safe drive back to Miami." He took another look at the door of the Hummer. "Wow, you're a cop? I mean a police officer?"

"Calleigh and I are both crime scene investigators, so yes, we are police officers."

"Cool. You have a safe trip, officer."

Horatio didn't bother to correct him by telling him he was a lieutenant. He didn't want to waste any more time than they already had by allowing this man to flirt with Calleigh. "Thank you, Son, we will." He climbed into the driver seat, where Calleigh met him with a kiss.

"Are we ready?"

"We're ready, Sweetheart, let's go home."

They pulled out of the U-Haul dealership and onto Interstate 10, heading east. He had done what he set out to do…he came after Calleigh and had proven how much he loved her. As he drove past the rest area where he had first seen her in Louisiana, he smiled. That was where he had first begged her to give him…give them a chance. He reached across the console and took her hand, pulling it to his lips. She smiled and reclined her seat slightly. "Will you be all right if I take a little nap? I always fall asleep on long trips."

"That might be a good idea. It's about eight hours to the hotel. How about lunch in Pensacola? We can stop at Trigger's or Flounder's…your choice."

"Triggers or Flounders? I love the fried mullet at Trigger's, but the Flounder chowder is to die for. Ok, Flounder's, but you have to buy me some Key Lime Pie, and some chowder."

"Let me guess, you want oysters, too?"

"No, but I'll get the seafood burger. I've had enough oysters for a while." She closed her eyes and settled back in her seat. "I love you, Lieutenant Caine."

"And I love you, Detective Duquesne." He glanced over at her and smiled. She was going to move in with him, once she realized how much he truly loved her, he'd take it to the next step, but for now, they were together and happy.

A couple of hours later, Calleigh was still sleeping as they crossed over the Florida state line. "Calleigh…Calleigh."

She opened her eyes and stretched slowly. "Where are we?"

"We just crossed into Florida; I thought you'd want to get awake before we stopped to eat. You still want Flounder's?"

She nodded as she reached for her purse and pulled out her hairbrush. "You don't mind? I know it's quite a ways off the Interstate."

"No worries, it's not that far. See? We're at the turnoff already." He exited on the I-110 and headed towards Gulf Breeze and Pensacola Beach. "I wish we had time to take the Scenic 98 from here to Perry, it's such a nice drive."

She smiled as she put her brush back in her purse. "Maybe next trip?"

"Next trip, definitely." He smiled back at her as he navigated the interchange between the Gulf Breeze Parkway and Via De Luna Drive. "I'll drive through the National Seashore before we head back across the Sound, at least we'll get a little scenic tour in this trip."

"That would be nice."

They stopped to pay the toll and then continued driving further down Santa Rosa Island on their way to lunch. Calleigh ordered her flounder chowder and the seafood burger, while Horatio opted for his favorite, the onion and mushroom cheeseburger. Calleigh was so full at the end of her meal that she ordered her pie to go.

By the time they pulled into the hotel parking lot in Lake City, it was well past nine o'clock. "I am so tired, Horatio. We can leave most of the luggage in the Hummer, can't we?"

"Absolutely. I used my overnight bag for the clothes we're going to wear tomorrow, and since they have nice toiletries here, I thought we could just use those."

"Ah, another reason I love you. I never would have thought that far in advance."

"It's a good thing you have me, then, isn't it? Don't forget your pie."

"It's a very good thing, Handsome." She grabbed her pie and shut her door. Horatio clicked the doors locked and picked up the suitcase and led her inside. "Wow, this place is nice." She looked around the lobby and eating area while he picked up the key from the desk.

"It is nice…Ready?" They walked hand in hand to their room, only letting go so Horatio could open the door for her.

"A king sized bed? Oh, this room is wonderful!" She walked to the refrigerator and placed her pie inside.

"Well, I figured since we wasted the other bed in Louisiana, we only needed one here. There's a couch in the other room if you want to kick me out of bed." He placed their bag on the counter and stepped behind her, moving her hair to one side and nuzzling her neck. She tilted her head to the side to give him better access.

She turned in his arms, rubbing her hands on his chest. "Kick you out of bed? Now why on earth would I want to do that?"

"Don't even start that, yet. Did you decide what kind of food you want for dinner?"

"Irish?"

"Calleigh…"

"Ok, I'll have Irish for dessert. I saw a Chinese place just up the road that had a parking lot full of cars."

"That's always a good sign. Is that where you want to go, then?"

"Mmm-hmm." She rested her head on his chest.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?" He lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

"I'm still worried about what's going to happen when we get home. I checked my phone; I've had 20 missed calls."

As if on cue, Horatio's phone rang. He looked down at the caller ID, and then showed it to Calleigh, bringing his finger to his lips. "Horatio." He began frowning, and then turning red, which Calleigh knew was not a good sign. "Eric, if this isn't work related we can discuss it when we get home. We are in Florida, that's all you need to know, we'll be home sometime tomorrow. I will discuss that with you later; this is not a good time. Eric, right now your attention should be on running the lab. I left you in charge, because I thought you had the ability to handle it as I would. If you can't handle it, you can pass the duties over to Ryan." He listened for a minute longer, and then ended the call. "Good night, Eric." He snapped his phone shut, looking at Calleigh. "Are you all right?"

"How did he find out about us so quickly?"

"Apparently our new A/V tech is quite versed in pulling the in camera feeds from Mardi Gras."

"Oh, my God, what did they see?"

"Calm down, it's not as bad as you think. They saw us at the Acme House, and they saw you with your back to a camera, while you were, uh, getting beads from the balcony."

Calleigh sank onto the bed and put her face in her hand. "What if IAB sees those feeds?"

"Good idea, let me make another call." He opened his phone and hit a speed dial number. "Frank, Horatio…I need a favor."

Several minutes later the crisis was diverted. Frank corralled the tech, and they destroyed the copy of the couple at Mardi Gras, verifying that there were no other copies made. Horatio laughed into the phone. "No, Frank that wasn't paint; she really did have pants on." He chuckled. "Well, too bad, my friend, because she is definitely taken. She's moving in with me tomorrow. I don't give a DAMN what Eric says, she is no longer with him, she's made her choice, and I will not allow him to badger her into changing it. Yeah, thanks, we'd appreciate that. See you tomorrow. We're up in Lake City, but that's just for your ears. We're going right from here to my place to drop off her Jeep, and then we'll go get a few of her things after that. I'll call you when we're close. Thanks." He closed the phone and tossed it on the nightstand. "Frank is going to help you get moved in tomorrow, and he's destroyed the only copy of us on the computer."

"What was that about paint?"

"They thought you had black paint on instead of pants."

"Oh, my God, I'll never hear the end of that."

"It's over, Sweetheart. I'm sure Frank set everyone straight."

"I love that big teddy bear."

He took her in his arms and laughed. "I don't think he should ever hear you say that. I might end up with more competition."

She looked up at him, puzzled. "What…Frank? Horatio, no."

"You've just been too blinded by your love for me. You should see the way he looks at you, and he's just about as protective over you as I am."

"You don't act like it bothers you."

"Not from Frank. He's my friend and he knows how I feel about you. I think that's the reason for the protectiveness. Actually, I think he has a bit of a torch for Miss Boa Vista."

"For Natalia? Does she know?"

"I don't think he'd be brave enough to ever tell her."

"Well, how about I drop a hint or two, Nat deserves a guy like Frank. She's had her share of jerks, too."

"Let's head to the restaurant, and you can share on the way."

As Horatio pulled into the parking space, he looked over at Calleigh. "Eric AND Ryan?"

"Yep, and Ryan even borrowed money from Eric to take her out the first time. Oh, don't look at me like that, Eric deserved it. All Nat said is that she wanted to take a little break after her pregnancy scare, and Eric just handed her off to Ryan without talking to her first. Makes me wonder if he would have done the same thing to me, ya know?"

"Well, now you'll never have to know, because I will never, ever hand you off to anyone." He stepped out of the car and moved around open her door. "I don't plan on ever giving you up, Calleigh."

She slipped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss. "I don't plan on letting you. Now feed me."

He laughed and shook his head. How could someone so small eat so much and stay so slim? They laughed and ate, feeding each other with the chopsticks until they couldn't eat another bite, and then made their way back to the hotel.

Horatio turned down the bed and turned on the television, looking for a good movie they both would enjoy. "How about this one?"

She looked up and nodded. "That one is perfect. I love a good romantic comedy. Why don't you turn the sleep timer on in case we fall asleep?" She got into bed and fluffed his pillows before he joined her. Calleigh snuggled in Horatio's arms, and he rubbed her back gently until she fell asleep. He kissed the top of her head and lowered her onto her pillow, and then turned off the light, following her into a night of sweet dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

Mardi Gras Mambo

Chapter Eight

A/N: This is another adult chapter, sorry kids, if you're not old enough to read this, you know the drill.

This chapter is due to a certain missy muse that wasn't able to do her own work tonight, so she manipulated me into working for her. Thanks for the loan, Red!

Horatio woke up the next morning hungry for Calleigh. She was lying on her back with her beautiful blonde hair splayed out over her pillow. He wished he had a camera to capture the moment. He kissed her softly on the cheek, and then moved onto his elbow and began applying kisses down her body. He spread her thighs carefully, and began at her knees, leaving wet kisses all the way up, until he reached the object of his desire. He licked her gently, causing her to moan in her sleep, and then inserted a finger inside her, flicking her with his tongue.

"Mmm…Horatio…" She reached down and ran her fingers through his hair.

He stopped and looked up at her. "Ma'am?" He grinned, seeing the happy look on her face.

"Not that I'm complaining, but is this how you're gonna wake me up every morning?"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"NO!"

He continued until he knew she was close, he wanted to be inside her when her orgasm took her, so he withdrew his finger and began to work his way back up her body, his mouth never leaving her skin. He took her mouth in a deep kiss and gently slipped inside of her. She moaned softly and wrapped her knees around his waist. "God, Horatio, this is so good…so good." Her moaning became louder, and Horatio quickened his pace. He was trying to hold back, but just being inside her almost sent him over the edge. "Yeah, that's it….that's it."

"Ready, Baby?" She nodded and whimpered into his neck and he began to plunge harder and deeper until they both almost exploded in ecstasy. He held her tight as they both caught their breath. "Calleigh, you are amazing."

"Mmm, so are you, Handsome." She kissed him gently. "Shower?"

"Lead the way, Ma'am." She took him by the hand and led him to the bathroom, where they made love twice more in the shower. She had no clue where he got his stamina, but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He was the best lover she'd ever had, and she was hoping the last.

After they loaded the Hummer they enjoyed a quick breakfast in the hotel dining room, and then headed back south towards Miami. Calleigh dozed during the drive, so Horatio woke her as they got to town. "Sweetheart, we're home."

"Home?"

"Well, almost. Here, take my phone and call Frank, he's speed dial 2, and have him meet us at our place."

"Our place…I like the sound of that." She punched the number on his phone. "No, Frank, it's Calleigh, he's driving. He asked me to ask you to meet us at our place. Yeah, we're in town, about, oh, ten minutes out. Thanks, Frank, I owe you one."

As they drove up Horatio's street, they were so busy talking and making plans, they failed to notice Eric's black pickup truck parked down the block, watching their every move. Horatio pulled up next to his house and unhooked the Jeep from the tow bar, and then Calleigh pulled it into the garage. As she closed the door Frank showed up, and the three of them climbed into the Hummer and made the short trip over to Calleigh's and loaded it with clothes and bathroom items. They had decided to save the rest for the weekend when they had time to go through everything and decided what she was bringing and what she was going to put in a garage sale. After they got everything put away at Horatio's, Frank headed back to work, and Calleigh and Horatio climbed into the Hummer and headed to CSI to check on how things were going in the lab. When they pulled up out front Horatio looked around. "Well, the building is still standing, that's a good sign."

"But that's not." Calleigh looked over toward the entrance where Rick Stetler was standing with his hands on his hips. "He does NOT look happy."

"That's probably because I went over his head to the chief and he was told to stand down." He took Calleigh's hand and they walked to the door together. "Rick."

"Horatio. I don't know how you pulled this off, but I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

"Rick, why don't you go find yourself a nice girl and leave us the hell alone?"

"That's a good idea, Rick. I believe the chief has told you that we are to be left alone as long as our relationship doesn't interfere with our jobs."

"And yet, here you are, hand in hand, rubbing everyone's face in it."

"What everyone are you talking about, Rick, because from where I stand, you're the only one upset by us."

"What about Eric Delko?"

Now Calleigh was getting upset. "What about him?"

"He's been telling everyone that you were his girlfriend and that Caine followed you to Mardi Gras and stole you away."

"I went to Mardi Gras with my family. Horatio ran into me at a rest stop and I asked him to join us. We've only been apart because of your stupid rules, and decided that we were finally going to act on our feelings."

"So you went over my head."

Now Calleigh was fuming. "Yes, SERGEANT, LIEUTENANT Caine talked to the chief, since the captain was unavailable. It's called a chain of command, and I believe he outranks you."

"Horatio…"

"You know, Rick, I don't blame her for getting upset. I warned you a long time ago…Never mess with Calleigh Duquesne. Are you ready to go inside and see how your lab survived without you, Sweetheart?"

"Absolutely, Handsome." The couple stared down Stetler until he stepped aside and let them pass. Once inside, Calleigh couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, that was SO fun. He completely walked into that!"

They picked up their messages from the receptionist and touched hands slightly before Horatio headed to his office and Calleigh headed to her gun lab. It was as she feared; the cases were backed up to the day after she left. Eric hadn't kept up with the workload. She swore under her breath, scooped up the files and headed directly for Horatio's office, where she found him buried in his own backlog. She sank down onto his sofa, placing the files next to her. "Ok, so what did he do while we were gone? It's obvious he didn't supervise, since they had time to watch the Bourbon Cams, none of the ballistics work is done, none of your work is done…and where the hell IS everyone?"

"Well, we weren't due back until tomorrow. I suppose they thought they had time to rush and get the work done."

"I'm calling Nat; she's about the only one with common sense." She punched Natalia's number into her phone. "Hey, Nat, it's me. No, we got back today…where is everyone? There are files on my desk, files on Horatio's. Yeah, we're at the lab. He said WHAT? Well, he can sit at my house and wait all he wants, I don't live there anymore. I went there today and picked up my clothes and bath things, but I'm not moving the rest until this weekend. He can SIT there for three days for all I care." She smiled brightly, looking at Horatio. "Yeah, we are. He's so wonderful; we had such a great time. He did? Why not? Oh, give me a break, sure you are. Hey, how about the four of us go out together? Great, he's gonna help us move my things to Horatio's this weekend, why don't you come and help, too. Great, just give me a call and I'll tell you which house I'm at. Talk to ya soon."

She hung up and laughed. "Ok, she's out on a call with Ryan, when they left, Eric said he'd be on his cell and pager, that he was going to wait for me at my place until I got home. Apparently he thinks we're waiting to move in together. Guess what? Frank asked her out to dinner, but she doesn't think she's good enough for him."

"What? So you suggested the four of us go out. Good idea. I also noticed how you tricked her into helping with the move."

"You liked that, huh? It wasn't really a trick, actually, it was so she could come and be around Frank away from work."

"Speaking of work…"

"I know, everyone's gone, we need to get on the clock. So much for our first night back."

"We're out of here by six, I promise, and then we'll stop by and pick up something for dinner on the way home."

"Home…I love the way that sounds."

They walked over to the boards and saw that Eric was still on the clock. Horatio let out a low growl. "I'll be in my office, calling Eric. If he calls you, ignore the call. He's going to be back in this office within 30 minutes or I'm writing him up for insubordination."

Calleigh looked around, and then kissed his cheek. "I'll be in the lab trying to catch up on this backlog." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I love you."

He leaned in and put his lips to her ear. "I love you, too. Have fun with your guns." She flashed him a smile as she hurried off to catch up on the work.

An hour later Calleigh had just finished her test firing and pulled off her ear protection, when she heard shouting coming from another part of the lab. She removed her eye protection and sighed loudly. She recognized both of those voices. She shook her head and tried to concentrate on her work, matching and documenting the bullets that she'd fired. Suddenly it became quiet, and she hoped Eric and Horatio had worked out their differences. She started to lean over her microscope when she felt someone pull her back and slam her into the wall, pinning her body with his own. "You bitch."

"Eric, let me go."

"How could you do that? How could you look me in the eye and tell me that you loved me, and then go off with him?"

"Eric, I never said I loved you, I said I cared about you, and that I trusted you with my life, but right now, I'm not so sure about that." She moved her hand up her side and silently unsnapped her gun holster.

"What's that on your neck? You let him do that to you?"

She carefully started to remove her weapon. "I let him do a lot of things to me, Eric, now LET ME GO!" She brought her foot down hard onto his instep, and then brought her gun up for protection. "Get out of here before I call for Horatio."

"You don't have to call me, Sweetheart, I'm right here." He spoke to her softly before turning his attention to Eric. "Now, I believe you owe the lady an apology."

Eric looked back and forth between them, his anger still overflowing. "I'm sorry, Calleigh."

"I think you're done for the day."

"But, H…" He was still staring longingly at Calleigh.

"Eric, it's time to go home and cool off. Right now I could write you up for insubordination and assault on a co- worker, not to mention sexual harassment. Go home. You're an important member of our team; I don't want to have to transfer you out."

"You wouldn't…"

"Do NOT test me on this. If you put your hands on her again without her permission, you just might find yourself busted down to uniform duty taking orders from Tripp."

"Hey, leave me out of whatever you got goin' on here." Frank walked in, attempting to assess the situation. "I, uh, took care of that little matter you asked me to, H." He walked over and slid Calleigh's keys into her hand. "How about you and I going for a cup of coffee?"

Her eyes darted over to Horatio's, and he nodded silently before turning his attention back to Eric. "Now, are you going to be able to work here, knowing that Calleigh and I are a couple?"

"It won't last; Stetler will be on you two by the end of the week."

"We ran into him on our way in earlier, Eric. Had you been here where you belonged, you would have known that. The relationship rules have been waived for us by the chief."

"How the hell did you manage that?"

"I made a call. Eric, you have to know that this has been a long time coming."

"No, I don't know that. I love her, H."

"If you really loved her, you wouldn't have physically and verbally assaulted her."

"I was angry, more at you than at her, but then I saw that hickey that you put on her neck and I just lost it."

"Eric, in our line of work, day in and day out we see the results of people who 'just lose it'. Now, why don't you go home, and I don't mean sit outside Calleigh's house until she gets home…I mean to your house, calm down, and think the situation through."

"I'll get her back, H., if you can steal her, I can steal her back."

"Go home, Eric, before I lose my patience and put you on administrative leave."

Eric slammed out of the ballistics lab and headed toward the elevator, shooting Calleigh an angry glance as she sipped on a cup of coffee with Frank.

"I'd like to sit down the street and watch that boy sit outside your house waiting for you tonight."

"Thanks for bringing more of my things over Frank, that was so sweet of you."

"It was nothing, Calleigh. I'll be over this weekend to help with the heavier stuff."

"I know, Horatio told me. Natalia's coming over, too. We thought maybe the four of us could go out to eat afterwards."

"You tryin' to set me up, Cal?"

"Me? I never set people up, that never works. I just thought we could all go to dinner."

"All right, just so it's not a set up…especially with someone like Natalia."

"What do you mean, someone like Natalia?"

"Well, have you really taken a good look at her?" Calleigh raised an eyebrow at his remark. "You know what I mean. She's a beautiful woman; she'd never give a guy like me a second look."

She stood up and took her coffee cup to the sink and rinsed it. "I don't know, Frank. Nat's been through a lot. Nick was abusive, and the guys she's been out with since treat her like a piece of meat, probably because of the way she looks. Yes, she IS outwardly beautiful, but she's even more so on the inside."

"Ok, now this is really starting to sound like a set up."

"Frank, in all the time we've known each other, have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Who's wrong now?" Natalia was smiling from the door of the lounge.

"I'd better get back to my office. I'll see ya later, Call, Natalia."

"Bye, Frank." Calleigh laughed and sat back down.

"What's up with him?" Natalia poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down next to Calleigh.

"Well, he has an eye for this girl, and thinks she won't give him the time of day…which reminds me, Horatio and I want the four of us to go out to dinner Saturday after we finish with the moving."

"You and Horatio…and me and Frank? Calleigh, you know I don't like set ups."

"Who said it was a set up? It's simply a couple thanking their friends for helping with a move."

"Ok, and you said he was already interested in someone, so I guess it's all right. Did he tell you who it was?"

"Yeah, he did. She's very pretty, inside and out, had bad luck with men…"

"YOU?"

"Uh, no." She giggled. "Brunette, Latina…"

"Not Yelena."

"You can be so dense sometimes, Nat." She looked around to make sure that Ryan was nowhere within earshot. "He's interested in YOU, but he doesn't think he's good enough."

"In me? Good enough? That man is a prince!"

"Good, now that we've got that settled, bring a change of clothes to the house, you can shower and change there. Now that I think about it, bring your swim suit, too. We can go for a moonlight swim."

"You think he'll go for it?"

"I'll have Horatio talk to him…oh; he's going to kill me."

Horatio picked that moment to walk into the lounge and pick up his coffee cup. "And just why would I want to kill you, Calleigh?"

"I think I'll go find Ryan and find out what our next move is on the case." Natalia set her cup down and headed for the door.

"Miss Boa Vista, please sit down for a moment. Calleigh?"

"Well, we talked about the four of us going out for dinner Saturday after we took care of the moving."

"Yes, I remember. Sweetheart, what have you done?"

"Well, I dropped some not so subtle hints to Frank, and I told Nat that he's definitely interested." Horatio was now frowning. "So I told Nat to bring a change of clothes so she could shower before we go out…and, um…to bring her bathing suit so we can go swimming. I also told her I, uh, have you talk to Frank so he can get changed at our place and bring his suit as well."

"Well, aren't you the little matchmaker?" He sat down beside her and took her hand.

"Horatio, we're on the clock in a glass room."

"So we are, I suppose we'll have to finish this conversation when we get home tonight." He ran his thumb over her hand. "So, Miss Boa Vista, tell me how things have been going since we left town."

"Horatio, since you'll be busy getting caught up in here, I need to go finish a couple of ballistic cases before we leave."

"Come find me when you're done."

"Will do."

He watched her as she passed Ryan in the hallway. He joined Horatio and Natalia in the lounge, and the two detectives brought their boss up to speed on the current cases they were working on. Afterwards, he climbed the stairs to his office, closed the blinds and his door. He sat at his desk looking over the mountain of paperwork, finally diving in and picking several files to work on. He was able to get almost half the pile done before his door opened slowly. "Hi, ready to go?"

"You are definitely a sight for sore eyes." He stood up and moved around his desk to take her in his arms. "Did you take us off the clock?" She nodded, and he leaned down to capture her mouth in a searing kiss. She moved her hands up into his hair and held him tightly.

"Horatio, you'd better either take me home, or take me on that couch."

He let out a low growl as he reached behind her and locked the door. "How about both?" He turned out the lights to his office and slowly lowered her do the sofa, covering her with his body, both of them eager to release the tension from earlier in the day. After a quick and passionate coupling, they straightened their clothes and headed outside to their waiting Hummer. He helped her in and kissed her gently. "Let's go home, Sweetheart." She smiled and hooked her seatbelt, watching him walk around to the driver's side. For the first time in a long time, she couldn't wait to get home.


	9. Chapter 9

Mardi Gras Mambo

Chapter Nine

A/N: Yet again my temperamental muse has created an M rated chapter. So, you know the drill!

Cal

The rest of the week rushed by quickly, and before Calleigh and Horatio knew it, the weekend was upon them, and it was time to make their move in final. Frank had called ahead of time to get Natalia's address so he could stop by and pick her up. He stood outside her apartment building, trying to build up the courage to knock on her door. He was caught when she walked out onto her balcony to look for his truck. "Hey, Frank, I'll be right down."

"Damnit, Calleigh." He muttered under his breath. He knew that she'd called Natalia and tipped her off. Natalia started down the stairs carrying her dress and overnight bags. "Here, let me get those for you. You movin' in too?"

She laughed. "No, Calleigh told me to bring something to change into for going to dinner tonight."

He laid her things carefully in the back, next to his. "Yeah, she told me the same thing. You don't think that, uh, she's tryin' to…" He blushed three different shades of red.

"Fix us up? Yeah, I think that's a definite possibility, Frank. I told her that you'd asked me out, and I guess she thought that everyone needs to be as happy as she and Horatio are."

"So, Miss Boa Vista, tonight's a date?"

"Only if you don't call me Miss Boa Vista." She laughed and playfully slapped his arm. "I'm sorry I turned you down the first time, it had nothing to do with you. I've just had so much bad luck with men….especially…"

"Nat, any time you want to talk, I'm here to listen, you hear? Now, how about we head over to Horatio and Calleigh's and earn our dinner?" He opened the door and helped her in, and then jumped into the driver's side and headed to their friends' house.

After a long day moving most of Calleigh's things, both couples were exhausted. They sat out by the pool and enjoyed some sweet tea before getting ready for the evening's events. "You two go take the first showers, and then Horatio and I will clean up while you're getting' dressed. Frank, your things are in the guest room, and Nat's are in the master bath." She watched her friends head back inside, and then snuggled on the large lounge chair next to Horatio. "I am definitely going to need that hot tub tonight, Handsome."

"How about a massage instead?"

"Mmm…how about a massage IN the hot tub?"

"Did you forget that you invited Frank and Natalia to swim with us tonight?"

"I said massage; I didn't say anything about sex." She flipped her leg over him and straddled his waist, and then leaned down for a long, deep kiss.

"Calleigh, Sweetheart, we have company."

She laid her head on his chest and moved her legs back to his side. "I know, just a little taste of what you're getting later." She sat up as she saw Natalia motion to her from the hallway. "My shower's free; I'll see you in a bit." She got up and hurried to the hallway, where Natalia was clad only in a towel. "What on earth are you thinking? Frank is right behind that door what if he…" That was the moment Frank decided to open the bathroom door. His eyes went as wide as saucers, and then he slammed the door again. "Oh, God…sorry Frank, we're going, you can come out now." The two friends giggled like schoolgirls as they ran back down the hall and into the master bedroom.

"Great, just great. My first date with the guy and he's already seen me naked." Natalia plopped down on the king sized bed and put her head in her hands.

"Well, Nat, it was only almost naked…and truthfully, he's gonna see less once you put that dress on." She pointed to the very short, very low cut orange dress hanging on the closet door. "I'm gonna jump in the shower, go ahead and finish getting ready, and let Horatio know when you're done so he can come in here."

"Wait, you're not gonna…"

"Get your mind out of the gutter; I'll be done showering before you get your make up on." She laughed and stepped into the warm water, wishing that Horatio was actually going to be there with her. As she shut the water off, Natalia was getting ready to leave the bedroom.

"I'll let Horatio know it's OK to come in."

"Great, hey, there's some wine in the refrigerator if you want to open it. I won't be long, and Horatio's the world's fast bather. Well, most of the time. "She winked at her friend.

Once everyone was ready, the two couples were off to dinner in the Hummer. Horatio pulled into the parking lot of one of the more exclusive restaurants in the city. "How did you manage this, Horatio?"

"Someone owed me a favor, Frank." He opened the door for Calleigh, and as helped her out, whispered softly in her ear, "You look so breathtaking tonight, Sweetheart."

She smiled brightly at him. "Thanks, Handsome, you don't look so bad yourself. So this is why you insisted on fancy clothes."

Natalia looked over at Calleigh. "You mean he didn't even tell you?"

"Nope, he likes surprises sometimes."

After dinner Horatio led Calleigh onto the dance floor. "Oh, my God, Frank, they look like they're making love out there!"

"I think they are, Natalia. What do you say we try to give 'em a run for their money?"

"I'd say you're on." They made their way out onto the floor and began to dance. Once Natalia relaxed and trusted Frank to lead her, the two couples took over the floor.

"Horatio, are we gonna let them show us up?" She turned her back to him, hooking her arm around his neck, and then kissing him softly. "Let's turn up the heat." Horatio moved his arms around her waist, and they moved as one, back and forth.

Natalia saw the moves and began to become a bit braver with her partner. This was Frank, and she trusted him more than she trusted almost any man. She moved her arms around his neck and then slowly slid down his body, running her arms down his chest, and then back up again.

By the time midnight rolled around, Calleigh was ready to leave. "Horatio, I don't know what's wrong, I'm just exhausted."

"No worries, Sweetheart, I'll just collect Frank and Natalia and we'll go home." Once he pulled the other couple from the dance floor and they were in the Hummer on the way home, Calleigh immediately fell asleep.

"We don't need to stay and swim, Horatio, she's pretty tired."

"Let's see how she feels once we get home, I'll just let her nap until then." When they pulled into the driveway he tried to wake her, but she was sound asleep. "How's a raincheck on the swim sound?"

"Sounds great." Natalia yawned softly. "I guess I'm more tired than I thought, too."

"Well, then, let me get you home." He helped her into his truck and then went into the house to retrieve their clothes they had worn during the day.

When they pulled up in front of her apartment, Natalia sighed softly, it was now or never. This was Frank, for goodness sakes, and he would never take advantage of her. "So, um, do you want to come up for a drink, or some coffee or something?"

"You're sure you're not too tired?"

"No, come on up." Once upstairs she motioned to the sofa. "I'm gonna go get out of this dress and put some sweats on, I'll be right back." _Oh, great Nat, that sounded just great. Let me slip into something more comfortable!_

Frank chuckled and loosened his tie, fighting the urge to remove it completely. He sat back on the plush sofa, taking in her comfortably decorated home when she emerged in baggy sweats and an oversized t-shirt. "So did you decide? Coffee or a drink?"

"I think I'd better stick with coffee, or I'm gonna end up falling asleep right here on your couch." As the words were falling over his lips, he knew they were the wrong ones, but they didn't seem to bother her.

"You do and you're cooking breakfast, buddy." She laughed as she headed into the kitchen to make the coffee.

"You need any help in there?"

Always the gentleman. "Thanks, I've got it Frank." She got the coffee brewing and returned to the living room, clicking on her stereo as she made her way to the sofa. "It'll be ready in about ten minutes."

"How about another dance while we wait?" He stood up and took her by the hand. She moved in close, allowing him to hold her tight. This was the safest she'd felt with a man in a long time. She laid her head on his chest, and allowed him to lead her around the room. "You all right?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking how nice this feels. Thanks for tonight, Frank."

He pulled her a bit tighter. "Thank you, Natalia." The coffee forgotten, they continued to dance around the room until he felt her yawn. "I think we forgot our coffee."

"Mmm-hmm, this is so much nicer than coffee, though."

He released her and looked down into her chocolate brown eyes. "I'd better go and let you get some sleep."

She walked him to the door, wishing this night didn't have to end. As he turned to say goodbye, she took his hand and pulled him towards her giving him a soft kiss. Their eyes met, and then they slowly moved towards one another, his arm sliding around her waist, followed by a second kiss, and then a third, finally ending with a deep kiss, her hands snaking around his neck and pulling him back into the apartment. "Don't go."

"Natalia, are you sure about this? I mean, I'm not that good at makin' breakfast." He smiled at her as she closed the door and locked it behind them.

"I'm not sure about anything, Frank. I know that I trust you, and that you'd never hurt me. Stay with me and let's see where this goes."

His answer was to take her in his arms and claim her mouth once more, parting her lips with his tongue, tasting her fully, causing her to moan into his mouth. He'd never had that effect on a woman before, not even his ex-wife. He began to run his hand along the sides of her body slowly and gently. Natalia pulled back, reaching for his tie, removing it and putting it in his jacket pocket, and then took him by the hand and led him to her bedroom. She began to remove his jacket and then slowly unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off his arms. As she reached for his belt, he stilled her hands. "Nat, this isn't goin to happen if it's only for one night. As much as I'd love to be with a beautiful woman like you, it's got to be more. I'm not gonna use you like that."

She looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes. "It's not for one night, Frank. I wouldn't use you like that, either. She continued with his belt, letting his pants fall to the floor.

He kicked off his shoes, and then reached down and removed his socks. When he stood back up, she had removed her t-shirt. "Oh, my Lord, woman, you are beautiful." He stood still admiring her, until she took his hands and placed them on her breasts, gasping in pleasure as she did. "Absolutely beautiful." He started to lean his face down to them, and lifted his eyes to hers for permission. As she nodded, he lowered his lips to her cleavage, and then kissed each of her breasts before taking first one, and then the other into his mouth. She rolled her head with pleasure, smiling. Who would've thought that this man could be so loving and gentle? She reached for the hem of his undershirt, pulling it over his head. She wanted so badly to feel his skin on hers.

He lowered her gently to the bed and began caressing her body softly. She writhed beneath him, softly moaning in pleasure. He lowered her sweat pants, revealing a pink thong, which caused him to smile. He'd always secretly thought of her as a thong girl. He trailed kisses up and down her torso before returning to her mouth. "You tell me if you want to stop any time, I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with."

"I'm not gonna stop you, please make love to me?"

His heart swelled along with his ego. He'd admired her from afar for so long, never thinking someone as beautiful would ever look at him twice, and now, here she was underneath him, begging him to love her. Who was he to deny her? He slowly moved down her body, gently removing her thong and tossing it on the floor, and then began kissing and nibbling up her thigh until he felt her take his head and move it to where she wanted the attention the most. He moved his tongue up and down and looked up at her "Right there, Baby?"

She nodded, pushing his head back down. "Oh, yeah."

He continuing teasing her with his tongue, and then slipped two fingers inside of her, sliding them in and out slowly, looking for her most sensitive spot. He knew he'd found it when her hips came off the bed and bucked into his hand. He moved his fingers and tongue harder and faster until he felt her contract around him. "Oh, my God, Frank."

"And we're not even close to being done, little one." He stayed between her legs and teased her now sensitive nub with his thumb. This time it didn't take long, and she was screaming his name as she released a second time. She reached down and pulled him up to her. He covered her with his body, covering her mouth with a searing kiss. She reached down and began caressing his hard length, pleasantly surprised by his size. She couldn't believe this sweet man wanted her.

"Frank…" Her head rolled back, allowing him better access to her neck, which his lips were now attached to.

"Yeah, Baby?"

"Please?" No woman had ever begged for him before. He gently positioned himself at her opening and eased himself into her slick folds. "Oh, God, Frank."

"Did I hurt you?"

She giggled. "No way. This feels so good; I can't remember when I've felt this good."

He began to move in and out slowly, not wanting to hurt her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed against him, trying to get him to go deeper.

"Tell me what you want, Darlin'."

"Deeper…harder."

"Are you sure?"

"You're torturing me, here. Please, Frank?" He pulled out slowly, and then began a faster rhythm, going harder and faster with each stroke. She felt so good around him that he thought he'd died and gone to heaven. "Yeah, that's it…more, Frank." He continued to quicken the pace, and she rocked under him, meeting him thrust for thrust. She felt herself start to climax a third time, but didn't want this to end. She tried to turn so she was on top, but the orgasm took her quicker that she thought. "Oh, Frank!"

She saw the look on his face, and knew that a change in position was not a good idea…she rocked her body hard against him helping him to achieve his own climax. Afterwards, he rolled off her and pulled her into his arms. "Frank, that was amazing."

"Yeah, we'll have to remember to thank Calleigh for tricking us into going out."

"Should I call her right now?"

He laughed. "I think she'd shoot you."

"You're probably right." She snuggled closer and was asleep in minutes


	10. Chapter 10

Mardi Gras Mambo

Chapter Ten

Three weeks after moving in with Horatio, Calleigh was at a call with Ryan. She was busy photographing evidence and collecting shell casings, and Ryan was busy trying to collect gossip. "So, I hear Natalia has a new boyfriend."

"None of my business, Ryan."

"I also hear that you were the one that fixed her up with the guy."

Calleigh fought down the nausea that had been plaguing her all day. "Ryan, you are worse than a teenage girl with all your gossip."

"I hear it's Frank Tripp."

"So go ask them, like I said, it's none of my…"

"Yeah, I know, none of your…" Ryan turned around to see Calleigh lying on the ground, unconscious. "Calleigh…Calleigh…." He pulled out his phone, calling Horatio first. "H., hey, it's Ryan. We're out on that causeway shooting and Calleigh just fainted. No, she doesn't look injured, just…wait, she's coming around. Yeah, hang on." He handed the phone to her. "It's Horatio."

Calleigh rolled her eyes and took the phone. "Hey, no I'm fine, I don't know what happened. No, I do NOT need the paramedics. How about Ryan and I finish here and he can take me to see Alexx? Yeah, I'll call you when we leave here and meet you there. Yeah, me, too." She tossed the phone at her partner. "I can't believe you called Horatio!"

"Well, you were unconscious; he woulda killed me if I hadn't. So I guess we finish here and go to the hospital?"

"He's being overprotective, as usual. Let's just concentrate on processing this scene first, all right?"

An hour later, Ryan pulled up in front of the hospital where Horatio was standing out front waiting for them. "I've already done your paperwork, Alexx can take us right in."

"Horatio, it's nothing, really."

He put his hand to her forehead. "Well, you don't feel hot."

She watched Ryan drive off and then pulled Horatio to her by his lapels "That's not what you said last night."

His answer was a low rumble. "Let's get you inside."

Alexx showed them to a private room and started her examination. "Anything I need to know?"

"I was a little nauseous this morning, and then I just fainted at a crime scene."

"Hmm…nauseous and fainting. Ok, I'm going to get the tech to come in and draw some blood, and then we're gonna talk. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Calleigh? Could you be...?"

"I don't know, I mean, we haven't exactly been careful. Horatio, you are the only man in my life that I've had unprotected sex with."

He stepped closer and took her in his arms. "So I'm your first." He kissed her softly.

"Well, if you want to look it at that way, yeah, I guess you are. Maybe that's why it's so good. Horatio, what it I am…we haven't discussed it. I haven't even thought about it."

"I would love to have a child with you, Calleigh…the question is, how do YOU feel about it?"

She moved her hands to her abdomen, but as she opened her mouth to answer, the tech came in and took her blood. Looking at the sheet, she informed the couple that they should have some of the results in just a few minutes.

"So, Calleigh, you didn't answer the question."

"A baby, I'd never wanted one before. I guess I never was with anyone that was father material before."

Horatio smiled and moved her hair back, applying soft kisses to her neck, but was abruptly interrupted by Alexx slamming her way back into the room. "All right, enough you two, that's what got you into this mess in the first place."

"What mess?" Calleigh was trying to keep a straight face, not daring to look at Horatio.

She held up the test results. "Why was I the last to know about this?"

Horatio stepped forward and took the results from his friend's hand, and then broke into the biggest smile Calleigh had ever seen. "Because we just found out, Alexx." He returned to Calleigh, pulling her off the exam table and spinning her around. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Horatio, put me down, you're makin' me dizzy!" She giggled and kissed him quickly.

"And what about the two of you…when were you gonna tell me about that?"

"We thought everyone had heard the news, you know how gossip spreads around this town."

"So how long has this been going on?"

"No long, Alexx, not long at all."

She looked back at the test results. "Well, apparently long enough. Congratulations, you two." She hugged both of her friends. She couldn't get over how happy they looked…finally.

"Let's invite Frank and Nat over for dinner this weekend and tell them the good news. They deserve to know first, since we're keeping their little secret. You know, that's what Ryan was badgering me about when I fainted, trying to get me to tell him who Natalia is seeing."

"You didn't tell him, did you?"

"No, I told you, I fainted."

Horatio reached down and rubbed her abdomen. "Good baby!"

"Good baby? He made his mommie faint!"

"He?"

"Yeah, I just have a feeling."

That weekend Frank and Natalia were sitting out by the pool where Horatio was manning the BBQ and Calleigh was bringing out the rest of the meal. "So, have you heard any more gossip about us?"

"No, Natalia, not after Ryan questioned Calleigh the other day. I think it scared him so much when she fainted that he hasn't mentioned it again."

"I don't think you two will have a problem, you're in different departments. If you have any problems with Stetler, I'll remind him about when he was dating Yelena."

"Dating her? I thought he was just…shut up Natalia." She winced, thinking about how many times she'd seen bruises on her, and thought of her own pain.

Horatio looked up from the grill. "I actually have a surprise for Calleigh that I plan to spring on her after dinner."

"What kind of surprise?"

"Oh, my God, Horatio, are you gonna…" Natalia stopped herself short as she saw her friend coming out the door carrying a large tray. She and Frank exchanged puzzled glances when Horatio quickly put his BBQ tongs down and hurried to help her.

As they sat down to eat, Horatio poured sparkling cider for everyone. "Well, I guess you're wondering why I didn't serve champagne tonight." He looked over at Calleigh and smiled. "We found out a couple of days ago that we are going to have a baby." Natalia squealed and jumped up to hug Calleigh. She started to hug Horatio, but held back, remembering this was her boss. "I'm not your boss right now, Natalia." He pulled her in for a hug. "We aren't sharing this with anyone just yet, well, Alexx knows, she was the one who ran the test for us, but we're going to try to keep it to ourselves, as long as this beautiful woman can keep from fainting at crime scenes." He pulled her to him and kisses her softly.

The two couples toasted the new baby and enjoyed the steaks that Horatio had prepared on his grill. When the meal was over, Horatio excused himself and went inside, returning a minute later with a small bag in his hand. Reaching inside, he pulled out a small jewelry box, and then dropped to one knee. "Calleigh Duquesne, I've loved you from the first time I saw you. Would you please do me the honor of allowing me to become your husband?"

She looked over at Natalia who was smiling brightly and nodding. "Oh, my God, Horatio, yes, yes I'll marry you." He stood up and took her into his arms, kissing her deeply. She whispered into his ear, "Handsome, we have company."

"It's all right, Sweetheart, they knew I was going to propose."

Calleigh smiled again at her friend. "Nat, would you be my maid of honor?" Natalia wiped the tears out of her eyes as she nodded and hugged her friend.

Horatio smiled as he watched the two women. "That leaves you, Francis, would you be my best man?"

"Me, you want me for that?"

"Absolutely." The four friends sat around the table, enjoying their coffee and dessert and sharing their joy and thoughts for the future.

EPILOGUE:

"They've been in there a long time, Frank." Natalia squeezed the hand of her fiancée.

"It takes quite a while sometimes, Nat, this is her first one." He reassured her.

"It's been hours, I'll bet she tells H that this is the last one."

Frank shook his head and laughed. "Naw, I'll bet they're already planning their next one.

About that time the door opened and Horatio came out carrying a small bundle wrapped in blue. "Calleigh was right, we have a son. Seven pounds, eleven ounces, twenty one inches long." He pulled back the blanket revealing a head full of curly red hair. "Francis Nathan Caine, meet your godparents."

"H., you want us to be his…wait you named him…." Frank couldn't finish.

"He's named for both of you." He saw Natalia inching closer. "Do you want to hold him?" She nodded, and Horatio placed the bundle in her arms.

"How's Calleigh?" She rocked the baby and kissed his forehead.

"She's wonderful; she can't wait to see you to show this little guy off. Follow me." Horatio showed the couple to Calleigh's room, where she was sitting up awaiting the return of her husband and son.

"You did good, my friend." Natalia placed the little boy in his mother's arms.

"Thanks. Did Horatio ask you about being godparents?"

"Told, more like, Cal, but we'd be honored."

"So, do we need to call the team and let them know our newest member's arrived?"

Natalia looked at Horatio and bit her lower lip, and then looked nervously at Frank. "Well, I have to tell you something first." She reached into her purse and pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to Frank.

"Well, I'll be damned." He walked to the other side and took Natalia in his arms, kissing her deeply. "I love you, Nat."

"I love you, too."

Frank looked up at his friends and smiled. "So, what do the two of you think about being godparents?"

END


End file.
